


ABCs of Shandy

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: ABCs, ABCs of Shandy, F/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shandy told through each letter of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the show, I just play around with them and fill in the scenes Duff doesn't show us.

A triple homicide greeted Sharon hours before she had planned to be up. She was still half asleep after three hours and two cups of coffee when they finally returned to the Murder Room and she managed to sit down in her office. Her door was parted open so she could hear any updates from her team, but it seemed rather quiet out there as they researched. 

She sighed as she leaned against her desk and booted up her computer, her eyes slipping closed briefly. She heard her computer’s startup chime and forced her eyes open so she could type in her password. As the desktop loaded, her phone chimed from her purse and she let out a soft groan. She contemplated ignoring the call, but grabbed her phone anyway and held it up to her ear.

“Captain Raydor,” she murmured, leaning back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other knee. She adjusted her skirt and watched the Murder Room.

“Sharon! Good morning; I hope I didn’t wake you.” Sharon huffed softly at the sound of her ex-husband’s voice and shook her head a little.

“No, I’m awake. What is it?” She pursed her lips and adjusted her hold on her phone as she stood up. Any conversation with Jack wasn’t one she wanted her subordinates—especially Andy—hearing. She shut her door and left the blinds open before she returned to her seat and sighed.

“You sound tired,” Jack commented as she settled back down and she rolled her eyes. 

“I am,” she admitted after a moment. “Jack, I’m working a triple homicide right now. Did you need something?” She could visualize his expression in her head without a second thought and tried to shake it away.

“Don’t you know what today is?” Jack sounded hurt, which wasn’t hard for him to do. 

Sharon sighed and closed her eyes, mentally ticking the dates off. It wasn’t Ricky’s or Emily’s birthday. Or hers. It wasn’t Rusty’s or his. She wrinkled her nose and sighed again before it registered. “Jack…”

“Happy anniversary, Sharon!”

“Jack…” she repeated, her head resting in her free hand. “It’s not…” She struggled with words for a moment, unsure of what to say. “We’re not married anymore.”

“So we’re not allowed to celebrate? C’mon! Let me take you out to dinner.”

“You’re drunk, Jack. No.” She kept her voice calm, but her head was whirling, jumping between her ex and her case. 

“Aw, Sharon.”

“No, Jack. Goodbye.” She hung up without a second thought and dropped her phone to the desk with a dull thump. It rang again, but she ignored it and flipped the sound off so she wouldn’t have to hear it. 

She leaned against her desk and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she left her office. When she felt like she had shoved Jack away far enough, she walked out and demanded an update. Andy gave her a curious look, but said nothing.

Jack called her half a dozen times throughout the day, his messages gradually growing less and less coherent. Eventually, Sharon shut her phone off and did everything she could to ignore the effect both the date and her ex had on her so she could solve this case. Somehow, they got a lucky break and their new FBI liaison swooped in to take the case to the federal courts. No one complained and every hurried out of the office before another murder could come in.

Sharon’s office door was wide opened as she gathered her purse and shrugged her blazer back on, sighing as she slid her phone into the pocket. It was still off and she didn’t dare turn it on. Rusty hadn’t called anyone else, so she knew that Jack hadn’t shown up at home. Surely he wasn’t that stupid.

“Sharon?” She looked up quickly at her name and let out a short breath when she saw Andy peeking into her office.

“I thought you left with Provenza,” she managed after a moment, her eyebrow arching up a little. The lieutenant shook his head and walked in, his arms loosely crossed over his chest.

“No, he’s taking Patrice out for dinner so he left in a hurry,” he explained, his dark eyes scanning over her. “Are you okay?”

Sharon slung her purse over her shoulder and adjusted her glasses, avoiding his gaze and hoping he wouldn’t notice. “Tired,” she answered quickly. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, I know,” he huffed, leaning against the doorframe. She felt his gaze still on her and she closed her eyes briefly.

“Well, I’m headed out. Have a good night, Andy.” She reluctantly looked at him, unable to get through her doorway with him standing right here.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” His voice was soft, but she knew the look on his face. Damn him for knowing her so well. 

“I want to go home.”

“Alright, let’s go.” 

She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath, her eyes slowly searching his face for any sign that he would back down. “Rusty’s home. I’d rather…” She licked her lips and suddenly Andy was in front of her, his hands entrapping hers and squeezing softly.

“He called me earlier because yours went to voicemail. Said he was going to be out with Gus. I figured you wouldn’t mind and said I’d pass the message along. So, no, he’s not home.” He gave her a small smile and Sharon’s brow furrowed as she looked up at him.

“You’re not going to drop this?” she finally asked.

“Not until I know you’re okay,” he murmured. She nodded once before she agreed quietly. Andy immediately stepped aside and kept his grip on her hand as he led her from the office. 

They drove in their separate cars and walked up to her condo together in relative silence. She unlocked the door and immediately dropped her purse, heels, and keys by the door. She shrugged out of her blazer and Andy hung it up with her coat before he nudged her toward the couch. She obeyed after a moment and settled in with her feet stretched out toward the coffee table.

“Tea or wine?” he asked her from the kitchen. She thought about Jack’s increasing state of drunkenness and shook her head and she looked back at him.

“Tea, please.” She thought about turning her phone on, but knew it wouldn’t be safe until tomorrow. Then, she’d have to deal with his hungover apologies. 

“Here you go.” Andy offered her the steaming mug and she accepted it, her hands curling around the warm ceramic. He settled next to her with his arm across the couch behind her. She settled into his side after a moment, her head resting against his shoulder. “Will you talk to me now?”

She swallowed and took a small sip of tea before she set it on the coffee table and tucked her legs under herself. Andy’s arm curled around her and held her close, knowing she’d open up when she was ready.

“It’s my anniversary,” she finally sighed. Her eyes slid closed and she wrinkled her nose. “July 14th is when I married Jack some thirty years ago.” She huffed and shook her head, barely able to believe that it had been so long ago. Sometimes it felt like mere months. With Andy by her side, it felt like centuries ago. 

“Something tells me there’s more to it than just that. You seemed fine at the crime scene.” Andy’s fingers started playing with her hair and she let out a soft hum despite herself.

“I forgot.” She laughed slightly and tilted her head to look up at him. “After so many years of not celebrating, I just didn’t remember. Being divorced, I suppose it doesn’t matter…” She hesitated and bit her lip. “Jack called me. Drunk. Wanted to take me to dinner and celebrate.”

Andy shook his head a little and she snuggled closer into his side. “That’s why your phone was off.” She nodded and he grimaced. “How many times did he call you?”

“Four or five times before I shut my phone off. I haven’t turned it on yet,” she admitted after a brief hesitation. “I’m sure he’s drunk himself into a stupor by now; this isn’t the first time he’s called me drunk on our anniversary. I don’t even like calling it that. We have nothing to celebrate.”

“That date once held importance, Sharon, and it’s not just gonna go away.” He shrugged a little and kissed her cheek. “Trust me, I still think about March 22nd until I realize it.” She shifted so she could rest her hand on his thigh, her finger absently stroking his slacks. “He won’t try anything, will he?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he shows up at work tomorrow to apologize, or sends flowers, but he’s not dangerous,” she answered immediately. “Jack may be a drunk and a gambler and a terrible father, but he’s not abusive.”

“It sounds like we should give you something else to remember today by then.” Andy gave her a small grin and she shook her head slightly.

“Not tonight. Not after dealing with three murders and Jack.” She wrinkled her nose and smiled at him apologetically, but it looked like more of a grimace. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, it’s fine. Just let me know what you need.”

“Just you, please.”

Andy tilted her head up and kissed her softly. “I’m right here. Do you want to at least lay down? You’ve got to be exhausted.” She huffed and rubbed at her eyes.

“You just want to get me in bed,” she halfheartedly teased.

“Damn, I’ve been found out.” He gave her a small grin and helped her up from the couch. She grabbed her tea and gulped it down before she left it in the dishwasher and followed her better half into the bedroom.

Andy shrugged out of his clothes and crawled beneath the sheets in his boxers, settling on his back to watch Sharon change. She slipped into sweatpants and a loose shirt before she settled beneath him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her to his chest, his fingers spreading out over her stomach. She turned the lights out and dropped her glasses on the nightstand before she settled back down, her body slowly relaxing.

“Don’t wake me if there’s a case,” she mumbled, the sheets rustling as she shifted her legs and Andy curled his legs behind hers. “Wake me if Rusty calls.”

“Of course. Goodnight, hon.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair, amazed to have such an incredible woman in his arms. Sure, they’d both been through hell and back, but they were here now and he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Night, Andy,” she mumbled, her words distorted by a loud yawn. “Wake me—“

“If Rusty calls,” he finished for her. “Go to sleep.”

It was rare for Sharon to fall asleep first, but he was relieved when he felt her breathing even out and her body relax completely against him. He tightened his arm a little and watched her in the darkness, wishing he could wipe away the mess of her drunk ex. He was beginning to realize exactly what he had put his own ex-wife through and was beyond grateful that he had a chance to make up for all of that, to be a better person than Jackson Raydor was to Sharon.


	2. B is for bath

Andy plotted silently from his desk, occasionally glancing at his Captain’s closed office door. It had been a stressful week for all involved and he wanted to give her the chance to relax. Their case was almost wrapped up; as soon as Julio and Tao finished with their murderer’s confession, they’d be free. Provenza had disappeared with their box of evidence, Amy had the day off, and Andy was waiting on Sharon.

Footsteps and shuffling came from the hallway and Andy turned to watch uniformed officers lead their murderer from the interview room. She sobbed quiet and moved willing, much to Andy’s relief. He always hated someone who went out kicking and screaming. He nodded to Tao as the detective walked by after their murderer before he pushed himself to his feet and walked to Sharon’s door. He finally had a planned formed for her.

“Sharon?” He knocked twice on her door and heard rustling. When she didn’t answer, he knocked again and furrowed his brow. “Sharon.”

“Yes?” He heard her unlock the door and then it opened and he came face to face with her. She looked more tired that she had an hour previously when she had disappeared into her office.

“Mrs. Hanover was just escorted out, so we’re good to go.” He looked her over and watched how her shoulders sagged a little in relief. He also noticed how her shirt was bunched up near the sleeves, like she had shoved her blazer on in a hurry.

“Right. Good. Is Provenza back done with the evidence?” She let out a breath and Andy’s eyebrow arched up in surprise. He didn’t think she had been aware of where his partner had gone while she had been behind closed doors.

“He hasn’t returned, but we can stop on our way out.” She shook her head slightly and Andy’s brow furrowed again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. Without her glasses on, he had an unobstructed view of her beautiful—if exhausted—face. “Let me grab my things.” She moved to shut the door, but he stopped it with his foot. “I’ll be right out, Andy.”

“Then why shut your door” Sharon shot him a glare, but he merely crossed his arms and stared back. “Is something wrong?”

He glanced over his shoulder as Provenza returned with the cardboard box. He started toward where Andy and their Captain stood, but then changed direction and moved toward his desk. Sharon leaned up to look over Andy’s shoulder and he saw a wince cross her face with the movement when he looked back.

“Lieutenant! A moment, please,” she called to Provenza. She took a step back into her office and Andy was nudged out of the way before the door quietly shut.

Stunned, he reluctantly returned to his desk and pulled out his phone. He absently fiddled with it while he waited, a frown settling deep on his features.

“Goodnight, Captain.” He finally heard Provenza’s voice a few minutes later and quickly pushed himself to his feet in time to see his partner walk out.

He didn’t look at Andy as he walked by and Andy’s scowl deepened. Sharon emerged a moment after with her purse on her shoulder and her coat slung over her arm. Andy watched her and then crossed the few steps to her side. 

“Goodnight,” Sharon sighed, nodding her head to Provenza. She looked to Andy and let out a breath. “Ready?”

Andy hesitated before he nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. “Do you want me to drive?” She nodded slightly and he reached for the door to hold it open.

She was silent the entire ride home, barely shifting where she sat in the passenger seat. Andy gave her her space, but he hoped that she would open up to him. Something was definitely wrong and he had a feeling Provenza was involved. As he drove, he felt his temper flare up a little. How the hell could they have a relationship if she wouldn’t open up to him?

“Do you think Rusty’s home?” He gently took the keys from Sharon’s tremble hands as they stood in the hallway, hoping his question would distract her.

“No,” she answered softly. “He has a late class tonight.”

He guided her inside and dropped the keys on the table before he shrugged out of his jacket. He had it hung up before Sharon had set her purse down and taken her heels off. He looked her over and rested his hand on her shoulder. She stepped out of her heels and dropped her purse to the table before she glanced up at him. He carefully helped her out of her blazer, his eyes widening a little as he saw the marks along her arms.

“You’re hurt.” He hung her jacket up with his and when he turned back, she was fully facing him with her arms loosely wrapped around herself. “What happened?”

She cringed and looked down, her brow contracting briefly. “Andy…” She licked her lips and glanced back at the couch. He felt his temper evaporate completely and wrapped her in a gentle hug. “I…”

He shushed her gently. “I’ll go make a hot bath, hm? You can soak in it and I’ll grab some painkillers.” She managed a small smile and nodded.

“Provenza already gave me some, but the bath sounds great.” She pressed her lips to his chest before she pulled back.

He followed her into the bathroom and set about filling the tub with hot water and bubble bath. She undressed behind him, small sounds of pain leaving her every few moments. He glanced back and tried not to cringe as he saw the full mess of blossoming bruises dotting her body. They were barely a few hours old. He took a deep breath and silently offered his hand to help her into the bath. She sank into the water with a long groan, her legs stretching out toward the faucet. 

“Join me?” she asked quietly as her eyes slipped closed.

“If you’ll tell me what happened.”

Her lips twitched down in a frown and she folded her hands on her stomach before she nodded. “Fine.”

Andy immediately undressed and tossed his clothes into the bedroom. She opened her eyes and sat forward as he climbed in behind her. She settled back against his chest and he let his hands rest on her stomach where she loosely tangled their fingers together. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her hair. 

It took her a few minutes before she shifted and let out a breath. “It happened while I was interviewing Lisa Hanover.”

“I thought Provenza wa—oh.” He bit his lip as the realization sank in.

“We interviewed her together and she…” She huffed and shook her head slightly. “We riled her up to get a confession and there… There was a lot of anger in her little body. She had be pinned to the ground before anyone could react.” She paused again and took a deep breath.

“I’m guessing Provenza pulled her off?” he asked. She nodded. “But not before she got in a good few hits.”

“Provenza wrested her back into her chair and I left. We sent Mike and Julio in a few minutes later when she was calmer and she confessed immediately.” She shifted and sank lower in the bath, the water covering their hands and up to her breasts. Her head rested low on his chest.

“Murder and assault of an officer. She’s going away for a while,” he hummed. Sharon said nothing and he bent to kiss her head again. “The paramedics didn’t show up, so who looked you over?” She still remained silent and Andy’s brows knitted together. “Sharon?”

“I didn’t want the paramedics called,” she finally said. “Provenza and Buzz promised not to say anything and we moved on.” She kept her voice even, but she could feel Andy tensing up behind her.

“Sharon! No, you need to report this and you need to be looked at.” His voice grew a little louder and he stared at her in shock. “How many rules are you breaking here?

“At least half a dozen,” she admitted. She groaned as she sat up and twisted around to face him. She panted a little from the movement and Andy watched her worriedly. “I wanted to go home. I know it’s nothing serious and we already have her for murder.” Her voice was soft but firm and her eyes the complete opposite. 

“Provenza and Buzz agreed to this?” He was stunned that Provenza would, Buzz not so much. “Will you let me look when we get out? I need to make sure you’re okay.”

Sharon sighed and looked him over, her hands resting on his thighs to help prop herself up. “If it will make you feel better, fine,” she conceded. “But I don’t want to report it. Let me have this… one rule breaking.”

“You’re sure this is what you want to do?” He watched her, searching her face for any sign that she’d give in to him and report the assault.

“I want to enjoy a bath with you, sleep, and try not to think about how sore I’ll feel tomorrow. I’m positive.”

“But if the injuries are worse than you think—“

“They’re not,” she interrupted.

“But if they are,” he continued, staring at her. “If they are, I want you to report it.” He let out a breath and reached to take her hand. He could see the effort it was taking for her to hold that position and wished she’d lay down again.

“Andy…” she breathed.

“For me? For your kids?”

“Damn you,” she sighed. She rubbed at her eyes and then carefully settled between his legs again. 

He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he dared, holding her securely to his chest and humming softly. The woman he held and loved was impossibly stubborn and he knew she’d be the death of him one of these days.

“You’re bad for my blood pressure,” he teased, his breath twirling strands of hair by her ear. She shivered and let out a harsh breath. 

“Sorry,” she replied, but he could sense the small smile on her lips. He kissed her neck and lightly stroked his thumb across her stomach. She shivered and pushed back a little, causing him to groan quietly. “Not tonight, Andy,” she mumbled, and she sounded truly apologetic. 

“Let’s get you in bed then.” The water had started to grow cold and Sharon nodded her acknowledgement. 

He tried to get out of the bath first to help her, but she nudged him back down and did it herself. He watched the pain flicker across her face and silently cursed her stubbornness as she wrapped a towel around herself. He followed her out and quickly dried off before the moved into the bedroom. He instructed her to lay down while he tugged on boxers and a shirt. She slipped a pair of underwear on before she laid down on her back, both of her pillows propping her up.

 Andy carefully inspected each of the major bruises and shushed each of Sharon’s complaints. It was only when he was convinced that nothing was fatal or major that he curled up beside her and wrapped her in his arms once more.

“Let me know if you need anything,” he whispered to her. 

She looked back at him and smiled a little, a yawn briefly stretching her mouth open. “I will.” She leaned over to press their lips together briefly before she settled back down. 

“And don’t let me hunt that woman down in county for kicking your ass.”

“I didn’t want an IA investigation either, otherwise she’d look worse,” she huffed, her eyes quickly sliding closed.

“Get some sleep, and I know.”


	3. C is for children

To say she was nervous was an understatement. To say she was overwhelmed and slightly chaotic would be more accurate. Andy had suggested that they invite her children and Nicole over for dinner to celebrate Ricky’s birthday. She had agreed before she realized that it would be the first time the six of them would be together. Once that realization hit, the nerves struck and she was determined to make sure everything was perfect. 

Andy woke to find Sharon already awake and busy in the kitchen. Her hair was loosely braided back and her apron was dusted with flour and a damp coffee stain. He grinned as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips finding her neck and gently kissing the skin there. He nipped and sucked until a small bruise formed, and then hummed out a “good morning.”

“Morning,” she replied, a little breathless from his attention to her neck. She leaned into him and rested her hands over his, a smile tugging at her lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. A light flush dusted up her neck and cheeks and she turned her head to kiss him softly. “So domestic and beautiful,” he repeated against her lips. “Nothing like the Captain Raydor who has a mean shot.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes as she kissed him again.

“Someone’s in a sentimental mood this morning.” She patted his hands and then stepped away so she could continue stirring the batter in the bowl. 

“I was hoping for wake up sex, but you weren’t even in bed.” He pouted and she arched an eyebrow up, her eyes pointedly looking down the hall. 

“Not with both my boys in the other bedroom,” she scolded. Andy’s pout grew more pronounced so she offered him a bit of batter on her index finger. “How’s this taste?”

He licked the batter off a little more thoroughly than necessary and hummed at the sweet chocolatey flavor. “Delicious.”

“Good.” She smiled at him and wiped her finger on her apron. “We still need Ricky’s card and I need more potatoes. Will you run to the store for me? And I haven’t heard from Emily or Nicole about what time they’re getting here…” She wrinkled her nose and glanced at him over her shoulder as he leaned against the stove. 

“Is Emily coming with Jack?” he asked tentatively, knowing the topic had been a tender one the past few weeks.

“As far as I know, she’s coming by herself.” She cleared her throat and ate a bit of the batter herself. “Can you go to the store please, Andy? I need to get those potatoes peeled and then I need to get breakfast ready for when the boys—other boys—wake up.” 

“Of course, yeah. Let me just shower and I’ll head out.” He looked her over, his head shaking a little. Sharon Raydor was a special case indeed and he was beyond lucky to have this life with her.

“Thank you!”

———  
Emily arrived shortly after noon without her father. Andy saw the conflicting emotions on Sharon’s face that she did well to hide, focusing instead on hugging her only daughter and ruffling her dark curls. Nicole arrived not longer after and Andy was relieved to see how well she meshed with the Raydor family. He couldn’t help but feel like they were the odd ones out, the Flynns outnumbered by the Raydors. As soon as he thought this, Sharon appeared by his side and slipped her hand into his.

“You look a little lost in thought,” she commented as she gave his hand a tight squeeze and leaned against him. 

“I was,” he admitted. He looked down at her before he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her close. His fingers absently fiddled with the soft cashmere of her sweater. “She blends well with your family.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow and glanced at him briefly, her eyes moving from Ricky to Rusty to Emily to Nicole. They were laughing and smiling over a game of Uno while they worked off lunch before she pulled out the cake. She was content to watch from the sidelines with Andy for now. 

“Our family,” she murmured after a few minutes. “I think it’s our family by now.” Andy huffed softly and shook his head a little. She reached her arm around him and nudged his side with her finger. “We’re spending birthdays together now and you practically live here.”

“You really think of us as a family?” 

“I really do, Andy. I wouldn’t trade those four young adults for anything.” She smiled, a full and fond smile as she regarded the four people sitting at the table. 

“Sharon! Andy!” She focused her gaze on Rusty and felt Andy’s arm loosen around her a bit. “Are you guys gonna play or just stand there?”

Sharon looked at Andy who grinned and shook his head. “We’ll play. Deal us in.” He tugged Sharon toward the table and she followed, her smile remaining on her features.

“Just watch out for little brother here. He’s a hustler.” Ricky laughed and nudged Rusty as he started dealing out the cards to everyone. 

“You’ve got a tell,” Rusty teased back, in an almost perfect imitation of Jack. 

Sharon settled into her chair by Emily with Andy to her left and picked up her stack of cards. She leaned forward and eyed her family carefully over the cards, her smile morphing into a grin very much like Andy’s. 

“That’s a beautiful red skip,” he teased, leaning over to look at her.

She immediately folded her cards up and held them in her lap, her other hand swatting at his arm. “Keep your eyes on your own cards!”

“Great, we’ve got a hustler and a cheater at the table. We don’t stand a chance, Nicole,” Emily sighed, her head shakily slowly. 

“Not to mention the birthday boy. Maybe we should team up. Guys against girls,” Nicole suggested, grinning at the other young woman. 

“Next round, maybe. You start, Emily.” Ricky gestured to the blue 5 he had flipped over next to the deck and looked to his older sister with a smirk.

“Sorry, mom.” Emily laid down a skip and shrugged apologetically as she looked from Sharon to Andy.

“So much for female teamwork,” Sharon huffed, but she smiled and kept her cards firmly in her lap. “Just keep an eye out for when someone lays down a reverse because, honey, karma’s gonna find you.”

They played another few rounds of Uno before Sharon managed to drag themselves away for cake. She lit the two numbered candles on the chocolate-iced cake and stood back by Andy while their children crowded in to sing. Ricky blew his candles out and grinned as he grabbed the knife and started cutting out slices. She found herself once again leaning into Andy’s side and letting out a happy sigh.

“I think this is one of the best birthdays I’ve been able to give them,” she admitted softly, her head resting against his side. “They look so happy and there’s no whispering in the corners, hoping I won’t see.”

“They are a little family, aren’t they. We are a family.” Andy smiled and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her softly. “Come on. Let’s get cake, enjoy the rest of this part, and I have a surprise for you later.”

Sharon arched an eyebrow and pulled away to look at him. “You know it’s his birthday not mine, right?”

“Of course, but I still have a surprise for you.” He grinned and laughed quietly as he grabbed her hand and tugged her into the kitchen. “Happy birthday, Ricky!” Andy looked over at Ricky as he grabbed two slices of cake and put them on plates, offering the other to Sharon.

“Thanks, Andy!” Ricky called over Rusty’s head before he ducked the frosting-covered finger Emily tried to wipe on his cheek.

“Happy birthday, honey,” Sharon added, smiling as she took a bite of cake and watched the scene dissolve into messy madness.

She’d made them clean it up later, but she’d let them have their fun now.


	4. D is for death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I remembered Sharon making a comment in a Christmas episode of "The Closer" about where her parents lived/vacationed, but I'm too lazy to find it. If any of you know, feel free to correct me! Or I'll watch that episode again eventually.
> 
> This is also inspired by my own recent familial death, which is why it took me a little longer to post it. I related just a bit too much, so enjoy the feels.

Four people stared down at the two bodies on the floor with various expressions on their faces. Provenza's eyebrows were pushed up to his hairline, Andy's brows were furrowed in concern, Rios held her hand to her mouth, and Sharon stood with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. The four were silent until Tao came up behind Rios and nudged her out of the way. 

"Neighbors didn't hear anything," he explained. 

Sharon sighed and nodded before she took a step back. "Right, see if anything is missing from the house." Her phone rang and she pulled it out, excusing herself to the edge of the room. 

Andy looked up from the bodies to his Captain and his brow furrowed more as he watched her shift her weight as she talked. He glanced around and when his gaze returned to her, he watched as the blood drained from her face and her arm shot out to brace herself against the wall. No one else noticed, but her stern facade was back in place barely a moment later. 

Kendall finished with the body and they gathered everything they could from the house before they started back toward the Murder Room. Sharon lingered behind in the victims' kitchen for a few minutes and by the time Andy followed her out to the street, they were the only ones left. 

"Sharon?" He turned the car on and looked over at her as he turned the AC on a little higher. His eyes roamed over her face and down to her hands clenched in her lap, a soft sigh escaping him. "Sharon, what happened?"

She shook her head a little and took a deep breath, but it didn't look like it did much to calm her. "W-we need to get back to work," she finally murmured and he was surprised to hear her voice trembling. 

"You don't look like you're in any condition to keep working. I saw you on the phone." His voice softened and he reached over to take her hand, gently lacing their fingers together. 

She was silent for a few moments, the blowing AC and barely-audible radio the only sounds in the car. "It was my mom." She shifted and her hand tightened in his grip briefly. He watched a tear slip from beneath her glasses and down her cheek, feeling his heart clench. "M-my dad... He's..." Her voice cracked and Andy undid his seatbelt so he could lean across the console and wrap his arm around her. She leaned into him and her eyes slipped closed. "Daddy didn't wake up this morning," she gasped, her body shuddering as she sucked in a shaky breath. 

"Oh, Sharon. I'm so... I'm so sorry," he whispered. He wrapped his arms tighter and kissed her hair, his head shaking a little. 

"I... I can't believe..." She stumbled over her words for a moment before she fell silent and let out another shaky gasp. He could tell she was trying not to break down and he couldn’t help but be amazed at her strength.

"I'll call Provenza and we'll get you home," he decided. "Do you need to call Emily and Ricky?"

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes carefully with her sleeve before she sat up. "No, no... We have a case," she protested, but it was weak and her voice still trembled. 

"Provenza will be happy to take over, trust me. You need to be with your family." He watched her for a moment before he took her hand again and put the car in drive. 

She was silent the entire ride back to her condo save for her occasional sniff or harsh exhale. He guided her up to her door and led her inside, wishing there was more he could do. He hoped that his presence would help, at least a little. 

"Pack whatever you need while I call Provenza. Do you want Rusty to come home?" He nudged the door shut behind them and turned around to face Sharon. After a moment, he rested his hands on her shoulders and watched her, hating the lost look her red-rimmed eyes held. 

"Yeah," she answered softly, her brow furrowing. She moved away to set her purse on the table and then set her glasses on top. She leaned against the table until Andy turned her around. He stared at her for a long moment before he bent down and kissed her softly. 

"Go pack. I'll take care of everything else." She hesitated before she nodded slightly and disappeared into the bedroom. 

He pulled out his phone and sat at the kitchen table as he dialed his partner's number. The older man answered almost immediately and Andy could picture the scowl on his face. 

"Where the hell are you?" he growled. Andy huffed and leaned back in the chair. 

"Family emergency. Can you let Taylor know and take charge of this case?"

Provenza tone changed almost immediately and Andy wondered what he thought they were doing. "Course, Flynn. Which side of the family?"

"Sharon's," he answered. "We'll be gone a few days, but I'll call Taylor tomorrow when we have more information."

"Ye gods," Provenza sighed. "Okay, I'll tell him."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you owe me. Goodbye, Flynn."

He hung up and paused a moment before he called Rusty. The conversation was a lot longer than the one he had with Provenza; he spent most of the time convincing him that both he and Sharon were okay and that he'd explain when he got home. 

By the time he finished with Rusty, Sharon emerged from the bedroom with a duffle bag. She dropped it by the door and sat by his side at the table. She had fresh tear stains on her cheeks made more obvious without her glasses. 

"Do you need to call your children?" He asked softly. She nodded a little and fiddled with her phone in her hands. 

"Death notifications are never easy," she mumbled, "but it's a hell of a lot harder when it's your own family." Andy sighed and reached over to squeeze her hand briefly. 

"I know," he murmured, "but I'll be right here. Rusty too. And I'm sure your kids will do everything they can to be by your side too."

She took a deep breath and wiped her nose before she dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Emily." She reached out and grabbed Andy's hand again, her grip tight on his. He squeezed gently and raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. "I, um... Grandma called me today," she stammered, her eyes closing. "Yeah, grandpa passed away in his sleep last night." Her voice started trembling again and her slow tears renewed. 

Andy couldn’t hear Emily’s reaction, but he could imagine it and the look on Sharon’s face only made it easier. Her tears quickened and he watched as she tried to reassure her daughter that she understood her ballet commitments. True to her strength, the woman didn’t let out the sob she had clearly been holding back until she hung up and placed her phone on the table. 

“Oh, Sharon…” Andy sighed as he grabbed her phone and gathered her in his arms. He carried her to the couch and curled up beside her, making sure she was held securely against his chest. “I know it hurts now, but I promise it’s going to be okay.”

He felt her hand tangle in his shirt and only held her closer, his heart clenching at the hiccuped sobs escaping her. He didn’t remind her that Rusty was on his way home or that she needed to call Ricky because she knew. He held her until her sobs calmed down and she managed to take a few breaths. 

“Andy…” she mumbled, her watery eyes searching out his. 

“I’m right here,” he whispered. 

He kissed the corner of her mouth and brushed away some of her tears, watching as her eyes slid shut briefly. “I, um.” She licked her lips and sniffled. “I need to call Ricky…” She nodded a little, as if she needed reassurance on what to do.

“And Rusty’s on his way home. Do you plan to drive or fly up north?”

She swallowed and let her head rest against Andy’s chest, her fingers still tangled in his shirt. “Fly,” she answered, blindly tapping at the screen of her phone. “I-I need to get there sooner than driving.”

“I can look for tickets. Find something leaving soon?”

She looked up at him again, her brow furrowing deeply. “Thank you,” she finally said. 

Within a few hours, Andy, Sharon, and Rusty had tickets to San Francisco. Ricky was flying in a few hours later and Emily would fly in for the funeral later in the week. In the hours since the news had been broken, Sharon had outwardly calmed. Andy couldn’t help but wonder if it was for her children’s sake. 

It was a flurry of movement from the moment the three arrived at the O’Dwyer residence. The constant movement lingered for nearly four days, neighbors and friends leaving food and flowers for the family. Andy kept a close eye on Sharon, relieved to see when she would laugh and tease her two sons. Though he could see how deep her hurt was, she continued to put on a brave face—even to him—and he didn’t like it, but he resolved to let her grieve in her own way. 

When he woke on the morning of the funeral, Andy rolled over in bed to see Sharon already awake. Her back was to him and she shook slightly with stifled sobs. He immediately stilled, wishing he could fall back to sleep. After a moment, he slipped his arm around her waist and tugged her snug against his chest, shifting to fit perfectly behind her.

“You should have woken me,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her ear.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, her head shaking slightly. “Didn’t want to wake you,” she mumbled. 

“Sharon, I’m here for you. No matter what you need, I’m here. Okay?” He kissed her shoulder, his fingers splaying out across her stomach. “Why don’t we get up, take a hot shower, and I’ll make you some tea.”

She glanced over at him before she settled on her back, her eyes blinking slowly a few times. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Andy Flynn,” she sighed. Her eyes flicked over his face before she cupped his cheek and kissed him. “Thank you…”

They were the first to get up and the house was quiet as they climbed in the shower. By the time they got out and Andy had the coffeepot going and a cup of tea for Sharon, Mrs. O’Dwyer and Emily were up. Mrs. O’Dwyer started on a simple breakfast which soon roused Ricky and Rusty. Andy was amazed at the lighthearted air that had settled over the family, Sharon and her mom spreading stories of her father while Ricky and Emily pitched in their own. It was like a snapshot into Sharon’s life and he wished it were under better circumstances.

“No, no! Do you remember the time Grandpa promised us s’mores?” Ricky grinned and leaned against the table, his gaze looking between his sister and mom. 

“And it was raining, right?” Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, exactly!” He turned his gaze to Andy and Rusty, laughing a little before he could continue. “So, Grandpa promised us s’mores, but then it was rainy and we couldn’t get a fire started. Oh, and we did try!” He laughed again and even Emily giggled. “So, he decides to try them in the microwave.” 

Andy groaned softly, his eyes closing briefly. “Oh, god.”

“Yup! Marshmallow all over the microwave. Mom came home and it.. it wasn’t pretty, but it was hilarious!” He burst into laughter again, quickly followed by Rusty and Emily. Sharon rolled her eyes and leaned against Andy, her hand seeking out his under the table.

“I think we forgot the best story.” Sharon blushed a little and shot a look at her mom who raised an eyebrow. “I remember when I was…” She paused a moment and tilted her head. “Probably 16 or 17 and had my first boyfriend.”

“Oh, Sharon! Yuck,” Rusty groaned, but he was grinning as he fiddled with his tie. 

“I don’t even remember what his name was, but he picked me up from home. Only your grandpa lined the driveway with sparklers and firecrackers.” 

Mrs. O’Dwyer laughed and nudged her daughter. “That boy ran from the house so quickly and we certainly never saw him again!” 

“If I remember correctly, you scolded Dad for a good hour after that,” Sharon retorted.

“Things are always funnier in hindsight.” Andy smiled as he watched the two women, amazed at the obvious similarities they shared. With Emily next to them, the similarities were even more obvious. “Like how he was a train wreck in the kitchen.”

Laughter broke out across the family again and they kept up the happy memories for most of the morning. Sometimes, Andy thought, you had to focus on the good memories and not the painful future.


	5. E is for everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

They were a tangle of shadows as they stumbled into the condo, hands fumbling with clothes and keys and the door. They were plunged into complete darkness when the taller one managed to shut the door, the smaller immediately tugging him blindly down the hallway. She lost her shoes as she went and he lost his jacket and tie. By the time they made it to the bedroom and she flicked the light on, Andy was down to his pants and half of his shirt was unbuttoned. Sharon had gotten her shoes and blazer off and was now working to tug her skirt off her hips.

Andy stepped forward and kissed her deeply, his hands sliding up underneath her shirt to unhook her bra. She moaned into his mouth and they stepped aside so she could kick her skirt off before her hands fell to the waistband of his pants. She undid the zipper and button, pushing his pants down as far as she could. He reluctantly stepped back and she quickly tugged her shirt and bra off, her panties quickly following.  
“You’re beautiful,” he sighed, his eyes watching her as she tossed his clothes aside. She flushed and he guided her to the bed, his fingers dancing across her arms, shoulders, and then down to her breasts. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” she groaned, her head leaning back as she settled into the bed and Andy immediately started kissing up her neck. 

“Oh, I will.” He grinned and sucked a mark onto her lower neck, just barely out of sight with some of her more modest shirts. 

His breath ghosted over Sharon’s stomach, his hands loosely gripping her hips. She shifted slightly, her eyes focused on his silver head as he kissed his way across her stomach and swirled his tongue around her bellybutton. 

“I want to kiss you everywhere,” he murmured, pausing to nibble at her hip. She gasped and tried to arch up against him. He kept her hips pinned to the bed and grinned up at her. “I want you to know that I love every bit of you.”

“I don’t think there’s much you haven’t kissed yet,” she breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. In the few seconds her eyes were closed, Andy kissed down her stomach to the apex of her legs. “Andy…”

He hummed and trailed his hands down her legs so he could nudge them apart more, his tongue flicking out to lap at her folds. She gasped and tried to close her legs, but his hands kept them spread as he slid his tongue back down.

“Beautiful,” he hummed, unable to resist licking his lips. He looked up at her and was surprised to see her biting at her lip and staring straight at him. “You okay?”

“I’ve had a marvelous orgasm in the last half hour,” she huffed softly, but her brow furrowed a bit. “But I’ve never… No one…” She flushed and shifted carefully, a shiver running through her body. “No one’s done that before,” she finished quickly.

Andy arched an eyebrow and leaned forward so he could kiss between her breasts. “Then let me be the first. I mean it when I said I wanted to kiss everywhere.” He adjusted his position so he could lace their fingers together, his other hand holding her thighs open. “Only if you want me to,” he added as she squeezed his hand.

“Please,” she whispered, her mouth parting open as she let out a soft breath. Andy grinned and slowly bent back down to her folds again. He swiped his tongue back and forth a few times, letting the tip circle her clit. “Andy,” she moaned, her hand clenching around his.

He could feel the extra tension in her body and knew she was still nervous, so he resolved to make this the best orgasm of her life. He gently probed at her entrance, his hand nudging her legs open a little more. He stroked her thigh and finally thrust his tongue inside, moaning against her as the taste of her body filled his mouth. He moaned again and set up a teasing rhythm, occasionally pressing his tongue flat against her sensitive nub. Her free hand found its way to Andy’s hair and tangled there, occasionally tugging as her hips rocked against him, eager for his tongue to penetrate deeper. 

“Andy, please,” she whined, already breathless and unable to hold still as he continue thrusting his tongue faster. “Please, oh god.”

He grinned and hummed again, feeling the vibrations against her body. He slipped his tongue out and looked up at her, his mouth and chin covered in her juices. “What do you want? What do you want me to do, Sharon?”

“I need you. God, please.” She was on the verge of rambling, ready to do anything to just feel Andy. 

“If you insist.” He climbed up her body and kissed her deeply. She hesitated at the first taste of herself and then kissed him back eagerly, her hips rocking insistently at the lack of stimulation. 

Before she could protest, he returned his mouth to her folds and renewed his efforts, suckling at her nub and thrusting his tongue inside her. She cried out and her fingers tangled in the bedsheets, her head thrown back in pleasure. Sharon stammered his name and he only hummed in response, hearing her moan rise up an octave with the vibrations.

“G-God, Andy!” She pushed against her face and with a satisfied grin, Andy felt her clench around his tongue and start to come. 

He stroked her through it, his fingers soothingly stroking her skin. He slipped his tongue from her folds as her aftershocks faded and grabbed his shirt from the floor to wipe her juices off his face. He turned back to her and the sated smile on her face before he slid up to kiss her again.

“What do you think?” he asked softly, unable to keep the wide grin off his own face.

“Can’t think,” she panted softly, her eyes sliding closed. “Good.”

He laughed softly and looked her over, deciding they could shower when she woke later. She looked too boneless and sated to consider moving now. Instead, he draped the blankets over her lower body and his arm over her stomach, wondering if he’d get a chance to do this again.


	6. F is for family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end.

Sharon leaned against the railing, her arms folded on the cool wood. She inhaled the salty air and smiled down at the shadows moving around the campfire on the beach. She shivered and tugged her sweater closer, listening to the sounds of laugher, seagulls, and the waves. The porch creaked behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Andy emerging with a Coke.

“I’m not sure which is more dazzling, you or the sunset,” he teased as he came up beside her and braced himself against the railing. She rolled her eyes and leaned against him. “Why are you up here by yourself?” He gestured toward the campfire with his Coke and she reached out to take the can.

“I got cold and ran inside to grab my sweater. I haven’t made it back down yet.” She shrugged and took a drink, smiling at Andy’s indignant huff. “Where were you?”

“Thirsty. Looks like I need to get another one though.” He grinned and she took another drink of the chilled soda. “I’ll be right back.”

He disappeared into the house again and returned a minute later with another soda. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers before they started toward the campfire. They sand was cool on Sharon’s bare feet and she hummed as they approached the flickering flames.

“We thought you two got lost!” Rusty smiled at them as they settled on the blanket, Sharon’s legs tucked to the side so she could lean against Andy.

“We were about to send the lieutenant after you.” Ricky laughed and glanced at Provenza who scowled. 

“I told them to leave you alone.” Patrice smiled and nudged the older man beside her. “We’re getting ready to play charades. You in?”

“Guys versus girls,” Ricky added. “With Andy on our team, you girls don’t stand a chance!”

“Let’s play, then.” Andy grinned and kissed Sharon’s cheek before he moved over to the other side of the campfire by Rusty.

Sharon glanced at her friend, her daughter, and Nicole before she nodded a little. “We can take them.”

“Worst case, we’ll pick ‘em off one by one. I know where Rusty and Ricky are ticklish.” Emily laughed and looked over at her brothers.

“Yeah, and we know where your’e ticklish,” Rusty called over the fire. Sharon laughed and gestured for the other women to move closer so they could plan and plot.

They played a competitive game by the firelight that finally ended with Provenza against Patrice; the women won to the dismay and groans of the men. They noticed the fire had died down considerably and slowly retreated to the house and their individual rooms.

Sharon yawned as she closed the bedroom door behind her, her fingers brushing her hair back from her face. She shrugged out of her sweater and tossed it onto her bag before she turned to face Andy. He smiled and turned down the blankets on the bed before he caught Sharon’s yawn and shook his head quickly.

“It’s been a wonderful weekend,” he murmured when the yawn passed. He looked up at her and watched as she tugged her shirt over her head. He shamelessly scanned her bare arms and stomach before his eyes came to rest on her cotton-covered breasts. “You really are beautiful…”

She blushed and looked down, her arms loosely wrapping around herself. “It’s been relaxing here with everything.” She laughed a little and undid the button on her jeans so she could push them off her hips. “Our little family.”

Andy crossed the room and rested his hands on her bare waist, his thumbs sliding down to rub the hem of er panties. “Our obnoxious and strange family,” he agreed. He kissed her slowly, his hands blindly pushing her jeans down until they hit the floor with a soft thump. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too.” She nudged him toward the bed and stepped out of her jeans, her fingers soon tugging her panties off too. “Are you sure we should…?” She glanced back at the door as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside.

“As long as you’re quiet.”

She stretched out on the bed and bent her knees so her feet rested on the bed. Andy quickly tugged his own shirt and pants off so he could climb onto the bed. She lowered her legs and he slid his hands from her knees up to her stomach, watching as she shivered beneath his touch.

“Andy…” she breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed briefly while his hands made their way toward her inner thighs. “Please.”

He hummed and gently spread her legs open before he slipped a finger inside her folds. She clenched around him and moaned, her hips arching off the bed slightly. Andy hushed her and slowly started thrusting his finger before he added a second. She turned her head and keened quietly, causing him to grin at her inability to remain quiet.

He bent down and sucked a mark onto her hip as his fingers continued thrusting inside her. His thumb brushed across her sensitive nub and she shuddered, biting her lip to stifle another moan.

“Mom!”

“Dad!”

Two voices shouted from the hallway, causing Andy’s fingers to still immediately. One voice was distinctly Ricky and the other was definitely Nicole. Sharon panted softly, a whine escaping her as Andy removed his fingers and tugged the blankets over them.

“Yeah?” he called; a glance at Sharon showed she was still trying to calm down.

“We’re going for a moonlight swim. Come join us!” Andy shook his head a little at his daughter’s enthusiasm and leaned over to kiss Sharon’s cheek.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” he finally agreed. Footsteps hurried away from the door and he rolled onto his side to face the woman next to him.

“You owe me,” she muttered. Her lower lip stuck out a bit and he kissed her again.

“Whatever you want, Sharon.”

“Damn right.”


	7. G is for Georgia

“We’re attending conferences now?” Sharon arched an eyebrow and crossed one leg over the other as she shifted in her seat. 

“As the Captain of Major Crimes, Captain Raydor, you’re attending to represent your division.” 

Sharon turned around quickly, staring through the seats to see Fritz Howard leaning forward and watching her. She huffed and shifted in her seat again so she could comfortably see the other former-chief’s husband.

 

“Then why am I here?” Andy huffed, his arms crossing over his chest as he twisted around in his seat beside Sharon.

“Provenza pulled some strings to get out of going and you’re next in line,” Fritz answered after a brief pause. 

Sharon wrinkled her nose and glanced at Andy before she returned her gaze to Fritz. “I didn’t realize you’d be joining us as well.”

“As Deputy Chief of SOB, it’s my duty to attend.” His expression was serious for a few moments and then broke into a wide smile. “No, Taylor left me no other option. Much like he did with you, I imagine.”

“But why Atlanta? Don’t get me wrong, the city is beautiful this time of year, but Georgia?” Sharon shook her head and folded her hands on her knee, grateful she had settled on jeans instead of a pantsuit or a skirt. 

“I’m guessing because of the good weather. Who knows?” Fritz shrugged and glanced around before he bucked his seatbelt and leaned his seat back a bit.

“Will you be visiting Brenda while you’re in town?” Andy mimicked the movement and made sure his own seatbelt was on before he stretched his legs out as much as he could in the limited space. 

“Of course.” Fritz laughed and Sharon smiled a little. “Maybe the four of us can go out for dinner.”

Sharon cleared her throat and nodded slightly as she settled back in her seat. Passengers had finally stopped boarding and it looked like their plane would be taking off soon. “That… would be great,” she murmured, nodding again. 

The three lapsed into silence as the stewardess reviewed the necessary safety information and the plane finally took off. Twenty minutes into the flight, she glanced back at Fritz to see he had fallen asleep with his headphones in. She sighed and let her head rest against Andy’s shoulder, her own eyes falling shut for a moment.

“You okay?” Andy lowered the book he was reading and wrapped his arm around Sharon, his lips pressing to her head. 

“Mhmm… I feel badly for leaving Rusty alone this weekend,” she admitted, reluctantly sitting up so she could look at him.

“You know he’ll be fine. Besides, Provenza is going to check in and nothing will get past him.”

“Except for overwhelmingly boring conferences,” she huffed. Andy grinned and kissed her nose. After a moment of silence, he returned to his book and Sharon stared out the window of the plane.

By the time their plane landed and the three made it to their hotel, it was nearly midnight. Sharon and Andy collapsed into bed with mumbled “goodnight”s and rose early the next morning. They spent the entire day trudging through seminar and lecture, each eager for the conference to be over. Halfway through the day, Fritz found the two LAPD officers and informed them that Brenda had reservations for dinner and would pick them up at seven. Sharon wasn’t sure how she felt about this. 

She had just clasped her necklace when there was as rapt knock at the hotel door. She shot a glance at Andy through the mirror, absently fiddling with the neckline of her blue dress. She watched as he crossed the room and opened the door to reveal the previous Chief standing beside her tall husband. 

“Andy! Oh, Andy!” The blonde dropped Fritz’s hand so she could instead wrap her arms around Andy. He hugged her back after a moment, huffing softly. “God, you’re lookin’ good, Lieutenant. Cap’n Raydor keepin’ you busy?”

Andy smiled and stepped aside to let the married couple in, the door shutting behind them. “Yeah, she’s certainly keeping me busy. How have you been?”

Sharon rolled her eyes and gave up on her dress so she could exit the bathroom. Her presence interrupted Brenda’s answer and she inwardly cringed. “Good evening…” She hesitated, unsure of where they fell with names and ranks.

“Evenin’… Cap’n Raydor.” Brenda looked between Andy and Frtiz, her hands folded loosely in front of her. Andy gave them both a curious look, but Sharon ignored it.

“Sharon, please. You no longer outrank me within the LAPD.” She let out a nervous laugh and shifted her stance, aware she still needed to put her shoes and jacket on. 

“Fair enough, Sharon. Call me Brenda.” She smiled and fished around in her large purse before she pulled out a ding dong, causing Fritz to groan softly.

“We’re going to lunch, Brenda.”

“I know,” the woman replied, but she unwrapped the snack anyway and took a large bite out of it.

Sharon raised an eyebrow and slipped into her heels before she tugged her jacket on and absently patted it down. She stifled a yawn and decided she’d need a glass or two of wine to get through this night. 

“Are ya’ll ready?” Brenda finished off her ding done and tossed the wrapping in the trash before she crossed her arms and looked between Sharon and Andy.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sharon shook her head and grabbed her purse, her other hand reaching for Andy’s. He tangled their fingers together and gave her an encouraging smile that neither Brenda nor Fritz noticed. “After you.”

They followed the former Chief out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Sharon would have been content with a silent ride, but Brenda insisted on chattering away. Luckily, the blonde was content with a one-way conversation. 

They took their seats in the crowded restaurant, Sharon across from Brenda with Andy to her left. She glanced at her menu and then at Andy, contemplating if she really wanted the wine or not. She made her decision after a split second when she heard Brenda start to speak.

“How is Major Crimes farin’, Sharon?” Brenda tilted her menu down to look over it and Sharon shifted carefully in her seat.

“Well enough,” she answered after a moment. “Buzz is a reserve officer now and Mike is consulting on some TV show.” Andy snorted beside her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Good for Buzz!” Brenda beamed and set her menu down. She hefted her purse into her lap and dug around before she found her glasses and pushed them on, her nose wrinkling slightly. “Now that’s better.”

Sharon adjusted her own glasses and glanced between Fritz and Andy. She could talk to Andy just fine and Fritz well enough—mostly work related. Brenda however… She didn’t think the blonde had fully forgiven her for the IA investigation.

“Do you miss Internal Affairs?” It took Sharon a moment to register Brenda’s question and she looked up over the rim of her dark glasses.

“Excuse me?”

“IA? Do you miss it?”

Sharon shrugged a bit and folded her hands over her menu. She didn’t get a chance to respond however, as their waiter appeared to order their drinks. She oped the question would be dropped, but Brenda repeated it as soon as the young man left.

“Major Crimes and IA are two different things,” Sharon finally admitted. “Two different groups of officers. I don’t mind working the homicides, though. Gets me out of the office more and it was a promotion.”

“Speakin’ of, what ‘bout you becomin’ a Commander?” Brenda tilted her head and Sharon cleared her throat. She hadn’t even told Andy about Pope’s promise, but Brenda seemed to know all about it. 

“Aside from Pope and Taylor, there’s still a hold on promotions. Apparently the move to Major Crimes is promotion enough on its own.” She cleared her throat and glanced at Andy who had raised an eyebrow. His look clearly said they’d talk later. 

“Aw, sorry to hear that. It sounds like you’re doin’ a fine job anyway.” The blonde laughed and Sharon managed an uncomfortable smile. “How’s Rusty doin’? Fritzi said you officially adopted him?”

This was a conversation that seemed to be on safe territory. “I did adopt him. He’s enrolled in college and he’s looking into journalism. He’s perfect for it, really.”

“I’m glad to hear that!”

Their drinks arrived and Sharon took a long drink of her red wine, her eyes closing briefly. She swallowed and took another one before she set her glass down and cleared her throat. Brenda opened her mouth to say something but Andy cut her off.

“It’s nice to see you again, Chief. You should stop by more often.” Andy nodded his head toward the younger woman who blushed and shrugged.

“I’m not the Chief anymore, Andy, and we’re out as friends. But I will try to stop by when I’m in town. Especially now that Fritzi is with the LAPD and not the FBI.” Brenda hummed and nudged her husband who shrugged and looked a little lost.

“Yeah, we lost our best FBI liaison right here,” Sharon murmured, a slightly teasing smirk settling on her lips. 

“What I really wanna know is how the two of you…” Brenda trailed off and gestured between the two of them, her eyebrow arching up briefly. “Seriously, you two?”

Sharon flushed and stared at her menu, forcing herself to take a deep breath. If someone had told her years ago that she would be dating Andy Flynn and having dinner with Brenda Leigh Johnson, she would have laughed and sent them for a breathalyzer. 

“I suppose it was a long time in the making,” she began carefully.

“It’s hard to dislike someone you see everyday,” Andy added.

“Oh, I beg to differ!” She looked at the man next to her, her eyebrow raised in a dare. “We saw each other quite often and you still called me the wicked witch and the ice queen.”

“Well…” Andy cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “I hear this restaurant has wonderful steak. What do you think?”

Sharon huffed and rolled her eyes. She honestly didn’t know how her relationship with the problematic Andy Flynn had gotten this far, but sitting in a restaurant in Georgia with Brenda and Fritz was not where she wanted to discuss it. 

They ordered and their food arrived rather quickly, causing the conversation to die down as they each dug into their plates. Fritz and Andy kept the conversation barely alive, carefully avoiding any of the personal topics Brenda had launched into. Sharon made her way through two glasses of wine before their food even arrived and finished the third just after she finished off her steak. 

“Ya’ll have an early conference tomorrow, don’t ya?” Brenda took the debit card from the bill and handed it back to Fritz. He returned it to his wallet and shoved it in his pocket, nodding slightly. 

“Last day of the conference and then Sharon and Andy will head back to LA,” he murmured.

“You’re not flying back with us?” Sharon arched an eyebrow and looked at the new Deputy Chief. 

“No, I’ll be back in a few days. So tell McGinnis to keep it under control and don’t do anything stupid, hm?” Fritz smiled and Sharon shook her head.

“I’ll try, but no promise,” she hummed.

“Well, we should let you guys get back then. It was nice seein’ ya’ll. God, it’s been too long!” 

The four stood up, Brenda immediately hugging Sharon. The brunette returned the hug after a moment of hesitation, amazed at what not being in IA—or dating Andy—could do. Brenda hugged Andy next and kissed his cheek before she grabbed her husband’s hand and beamed at them.

“Fly safely, then, and say hi to everyone for me. We’ll see you soon.” Brenda glanced at Fritz who raised his hand briefly in a wave. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Brenda. Thanks for dinner.” Sharon didn’t linger before she took Andy’s hand and started for the door, grateful that the dinner was finally over. She thought it could have gone a lot worse, but she still couldn’t get over the sheer improbability of the entire situation.


	8. H is for hike

The view was beautiful… if you ignored the two bodies and splattering of blood. At least that’s what Provenza had told her when he had called her out. In retrospect, he was already at the crime scene with the view. When Sharon saw exactly where their scene was, she huffed and climbed out of the car with Andy not far behind. 

“If I had known this, I would have changed.” She sighed and looked toward the trail, her eyes scanning the mountainside until she found the plateau where her team was waiting.

“Come on. It’ll take us a good few minutes to get up there.” Andy shut his door and started down the trail, Sharon picking her way after him. “It could be worse.”

Sharon rolled her eyes and stumbled on a loose rock, her hand flying out to grab Andy’s arm. “You’re not the one hiking in heels a skirt!” she huffed as he stopped and held her steady. She kept a grip on his arm and shook her head a little. “I don’t like hiking.”

“At least it’s not summer,” he murmured, only letting go when he was sure she was stable. He gave her a sympathetic smile and started walking again. 

“Fair enough.” She uncapped her bottle and took a drink of water, smiling a little when she noticed how Andy was walking closer to her.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Sharon focused on her footing and Andy guiding them along the trail. She sighed as they passed the halfway point after ten minutes and continued on, watching their crime scene draw nearer. Sharon drained her water and let out a soft laugh as she looked out toward the city. 

“Provenza was right. It is a beautiful view.” She looked back to her lieutenant and smiled as she brushed her hair away from her face. “Certainly doesn’t make this hike worth it though.”

Andy chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “No kidding.”

Sharon noted a change in the trail they were walking on and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Andy caught her expression and grinned. The gravel beneath her shoe shifted suddenly and her ankle twisted as she lost her balance.

“Shit! Sharon!” Andy reached out and managed to catch her before she fell completely. “Sharon…” She clung to him, breathing unsteadily as she trusted him not to drop her the rest of the way. “Can you stand?”

She managed to shake her head slightly and he gently lowered her until she was sitting on the ground. He knelt beside her and watched as she leaned back on her hands. Her eyes closed briefly and then she started inspecting her legs. Her right leg was scrapped and dirty from where it had hit the ground and she clenched her teeth as the stinging pain set in.

“Anything broken?” He gently ran his fingers along her leg and she shifted her foot carefully, hissing out a breath.

“Not broken,” she muttered, “but probably sprained.” She shook her head again and managed a deep breath.

“I’ll go the rest of the way up and see if I can get some bandages. Kendall should have something.” He started to stand up, but she grabbed his pant leg and looked up at him.

“If you think I’m going to sit here like a helpless… No, I’m coming with. Help me up.” Her voice was firm and he could tell she was struggling not to let her pain show on her face. “Please, Andy?”

“Fine. Only because I know you’ll find your way up there one way or another and I’d rather be here to help.” He knelt back down and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Ready?”

She took a deep breath and nodded as she wrapped her arm over his shoulders, her fingers gripping his jacket sleeve. He stood slowly and she leaned against him, his hand tightening firmly around her waist. She nodded slightly and they set off at a slow pace. He could hear Sharon’s sharp inhale with each step and he knew that the heels couldn’t be helping at all. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He gave her waist a gentle squeeze as they continued on and she grunted in response. 

They finally cleared the last hill and everything came into view. Provenza scowled as he immediately started toward them, blocking the bodies from view. Andy led Sharon closer, scanning for somewhere she could sit or something to lean again.

“What the hell took you so long?” Provenza stopped in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. It took him a moment to realize how they were standing and he tilted his head a bit. “Captain?”

“Took a bit of a tumble on the way up.” She forced out a laugh and her hand tightened in Andy’s jacket. “Can you… bring me up to speed?”

“Not yet.” Andy looked at her and she huffed. “Let’s get your leg cleaned up and then, if you insist on staying, we can get to work.”

“Can I do anything, Flynn?” Both of them glanced at Provenza who was watching them with a hint of concern in his eyes. 

“Does Kendall have anything not for a body? Bandages or anything?”

“I’ll go check.” Provenza turned and made his way back toward the bodies and their coroner. After a moment, Sharon and Andy followed so they could see what was going on. 

“Do you need to sit down?” Andy pulled away enough to look her in the eyes, disliking the pain he saw reflecting behind her glasses.

“I’m…” She paused and took a deep breath. Her other leg had started to tremble from bearing most of her weight and she did need to sit. She didn’t like the idea of sitting on the ground at a crime scene, though. Especially in this skirt. “Yes, please.” 

Andy nodded and lowered her to the ground once more. She carefully rested her injured foot against the ground and took a deep breath, wincing as her leg stung and the gravel dug into her hands. Provenza returned after a moment and handed a stack of antiseptic wipes and a few bandages to his partner.

“This is all he had up here, but he said the paramedics will be waiting at the bottom with more.” Sharon looked up at him, her eyes narrowing. “I didn’t call them, Captain.” Provenza held his hands up in surrender and shook his head. 

 

“Fine. Just hand me one of those wipes and tell me what’s going on.”

She held her hand out for the wipe, but Andy returned to her side and ripped one open instead. She watched him for a moment before she focused on Provenza again and clenched her hand as the alcohol wipe burned her cuts and scrapes on her leg. Focusing on Provenza’s description of the bodies provided a distraction from her leg, though she found it hard to think very clearly through the haze. She shooed her lieutenants away when Andy finally had her leg cleaned up as much as possible, assuring them that she would be fine while they did their job. 

She sat there for another hour, trying to ignore how exhausted she felt now. She couldn’t deny her relief when Andy finally returned to her side and assured her that they had all they could get from the scene. He helped her to her feet, once again resuming the position that had gotten them to the top. She let her head rest against his shoulder for a moment, her eyes sliding closed.

“It’s a long way down,” she mumbled. She shook her head after a moment and straightened up, deciding to get it over with as quickly as possible.

“If we get Tao over here, we can carry you down.” She pulled away to look at him, expecting to see his teasing grin instead of a serious expression.

“God, no. It was embarrassing enough to sit there. I’ll limp my way down.” She wrinkled her nose and brushed her skirt off as best she could, wondering if there was any chance of saving it. 

“Are you sure you can make it back down in those heels, Sharon?”

“Andy, you’re not carrying me. I’ll be fine.” Even as she said the words, her trembling legs nearly went out from underneath her and she found herself clutching him yet again as a cry escaped her. “Damn it,” she panted as Andy held her securely against his side. 

“At this rate, half your bones will be broken.” Without another word, he picked her up and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

“Andy—“

“I’m not putting you down, Sharon,” he interrupted. “Hold on.” 

She adjusted her grip on his neck as he started after their team. He kept his arms firmly around her as they walked down the mountain and after a few minutes, her head finally rested against his chest and she sighed. 

 

He nudged her back to consciousness as they neared the bottom of the hill, watching as she mumbled and shifted in his arms. He adjusted his hold on her, amazed that the woman in his arms was so light. She blinked up at him and he gave her a gentle smile.

“Will you put me down now?” she murmured. 

He looked around and spotted the ambulance and waiting paramedics a few yards away, so he carefully set her on her feet and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Stubborn woman.”

“But you love me.” She smiled a little and he guided her toward the ambulance. 

He noticed how pale she looked and how relieved she was to sink onto the gurney. It was a testament to how much pain she was in when she didn’t complain. She draped her arm over her eyes and took a deep breath before she went completely still.

“I’m still going back to work after this,” she muttered after a moment. 

“I’m sure we can handle this case on our own. You need to rest,” he tried to protest. 

“Unless it’s broken, they’ll bandage it up and give me medication before sending me on my way. I’d rather get to work rather than lie around at home.” Her voice was still soft but held the firmness he had come to expect from her.

“I’ll make you a deal.” She moved her arm away from her eyes to look at him. “Call me when they release you. I’ll come pick you up and let you know where we are with the case. Then you can make your decision and I’ll take you where you want to go. Deal?”

Sharon hesitated and stared at him. At first, she was caught up on the fact that he wouldn’t go with her to the hospital. She knew he had duties to attend to. “Fine,” she reluctantly agreed. “I’ll call you soon.”

“I love you, Sharon. Don’t give your doctor too much hell.”

She pushed herself up on her elbows to flash him a weak smile. “You know me.”

He backed away from the ambulance so the paramedics could shut the doors and drive off. He lingered for another moment, knowing she was in good hands, before he managed to return to his car to make the drive back to Major Crimes.


	9. I is for Internal Affairs Investigation

Their last case had been mess and there was no denying that. Four dead women, one injured officer, and one dead murderer. To say Sharon was relieved to conclude the case was an understatement. Which is why she was surprised and annoyed when Taylor called her into his office before she had a chance to head home.

The first thing she spotted as she entered Taylor’s office was Andy’s all-too-familiar file on his desk. She saw her thin file and a few others scattered on top. Her brow furrowed as she came to a stop in front of the desk, her eyes still focused on the files.

“Yes, Chief?” She rested her hands lightly on her hips and finally raised her gaze from the paperwork to Chief Taylor.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how much of a disaster this case was.” She raised an eyebrow, but held her tongue. “I’m sure you also know that Internal Affairs is going to investigate your team now.”

“My team?” Her hands tightened on her hips and she let out a harsh breath. “I’m the one who shot our suspect. I gave my statement, I turned over my gun. I have an appointment with a psychologist tomorrow. So why my team?”

“Because, Captain, Major Crimes has a bad history of officer-involved violence and IA wants to make sure everything lines up,” Taylor answered her calmly.

“You’re setting IA on me just like Pope did to Chief Johnson?” She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head slightly. “Fine. They won’t find anything wrong with my division. Good day.” She turned on her heel and walked from the room with a glare settled on her face. It was enough to startle everyone out of her way until she reached her office to gather her things.

She poured a glass of wine as soon as she got home and before she had even set her purse down. She took a drink and slipped out of her shoes, rolling her shoulders as she tried to ease the tension out of them. She collapsed onto the couch and took another long drink, her legs curling up underneath herself. Rusty wasn’t home and she was grateful; she didn’t feel like talking to anyone for a while.

After several minutes and one glass of wine, Sharon heard a knock on her door. She groaned softly and deposited her empty glass on the coffee table. By the time she stood up, the door opened to reveal Andy burdened with plastic shopping bags. She stared at him as she shut the door and carried the bags into the kitchen. She glanced out the window at the setting sun and closed her eyes briefly.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” His voice wasn’t accusatory, but she felt the guilt settle in her gut anyway.

“I’m sorry, Andy. I haven’t even been home long.” She sighed and followed him into the kitchen after grabbing her empty glass. She resisted the urge to refill it and instead set it in the dishwasher before she backed out of his way and leaned against the counter.

“Paperwork to get caught up on? You should have said something.” He leaned over and kissed her softly, a mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Not paperwork. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Andy gave her a concerned look, but she shook her head. “I need to change. I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared into the bedroom and quickly changed into sweats and a loose shirt. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and tossed her clothes haphazardly toward the hamper before she slowly returned to the kitchen.

Andy had the ingredients spread out on the counters and was boiling a pot of water. She liked over the pasta and salad waiting to be made and smiled a little. “It looks delicious,” she murmured.

Andy turned around and looked her over, a smile crossing his lips. “And you look comfortable.” 

She realized he was still wearing his clothes from earlier and wondered if he had any clean clothes in her room to change into. She shrugged and leaned against the counter again, stifling a yawn. “I suppose…” She watched him cook for a few minutes, her eyes roaming his backside. 

“Sharon, please talk to me.” She shook her head to focus her thoughts and looked up at him. “I can hear you thinking and I can feel your stress from here.”

She sighed again at the overwhelming concern in his voice and rested her head in her hand. “Taylor wanted to talk to me,” she said after a moment.

“About?” Andy’s eyebrow arched up and he leaned against the stove to look at her.

“The case.” He cringed and she nodded slightly in agreement. “We’ll have our own IA officer to investigate and help clear Major Crimes of it.” Her voice was full of bitterness and she couldn’t help but laugh a little at the irony of the situation.

“I thought they cleared everything with you earlier at the scene?” He turned his back on her to add the noodles to the water and started slowly stirring them.

“That’s what I thought. According to Taylor, Major Crimes has had too many problems in the past and he wants to catch this one before it causes any bigger problems.” She paused a moment. “He thinks we can’t do our jobs and he’s giving us a damn babysitter.”

“Sounds familiar,” Andy huffed. She shot him a glare that he caught over his shoulder and sighed.

“That was half the point of taking someone from IA and putting her in charge of the division. To turn around and question her now after denying her a promised promotion…” She trailed off and wrinkled her nose.

“Sharon—“

“It’s ridiculous and offensive and I won’t stand for it!”

“Sharon.” He slid the pot off the heat and turned around to take her hand, encasing it in both of his own. “Don’t let Taylor get to you. The rest of us lived through the Wicked Witch’s investigation and we’ll get through this one.” He gave her a small but teasing grin. “We’ll be fine. We have nothing to hide.” He squeezed her hand and she managed a smile.

“Thank you.” Her blood was still boiling, but Andy’s touch helped calm her.

“But what’s this about a promotion?” He searched her face before he let go of her hands and returned to stirring the noodles.

“When it was promised to me, we weren’t exactly friends. And then it just didn’t cross my mind. Really only Taylor, Pope, and myself know about it. But because of the so-called promotion freeze, Taylor kept me at Captain when I was moved to Major Crimes.” She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes as she recalled the conversation she had had with the infuriating Deputy Chief. 

“Funny how that didn’t stop Taylor’s promotion.” He shook his head and she came around the counter to help him out of his jacket.

“No, it didn’t, but I’m on thin ice with him already. Especially after today.” She draped his jacket over her arm as she undid his suspenders and took them off too while he continued stirring. “I love you.” She kissed his back before she carried his clothes into the bedroom. 

The noodles were straining in the sink by the time she returned and Andy had started on the sauce. She started mixing the salad together, efficiently chopping veggies and mixing them in while listening to Andy’s occasional hum and murmurs. He was giving her the space he knew she needed and she appreciated that. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Andy.” She reached up to get two plates down from the cupboard, her fingers tightly gripping it before she set it on the counter.

“You were doing just fine before me.” He kissed her shoulder as he grabbed a plate from around her, his other hand resting on her waist. 

“But I’m doing better now.” She turned around and kissed him firmly, her hands resting on his chest. “Let’s eat dinner and then I want you to hold me and make me forget how awful this day has been.”

“It would be my pleasure, Sharon.” He kissed her again before he pulled away with the plate and smiled at her.


	10. J is for jamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and a little shorter than normal.

They had to fight to keep their hands to themselves as the tumbled from the elevator and down the hall toward her condo. Sharon was a few steps above tipsy, Andy was drunk off her, and it made it difficult for them to get the door unlocked. They stumbled inside and managed to get the door shut, but neither bothered to turn on the lights.

“Andy,” she breathed, her head leaning back as he sucked a series of marks onto her skin. She moaned and ran her hands down his arms. “Andy, god, I’m going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow.”

He grinned against her skin and tugged her shirt out of her skirt so he could slide a hand up her side. She shivered and arched against him, wincing as the jamb from the doorframe dug into her back. She panted softly and tugged at the buttons on his shirt, her fingers doing more slipping than undoing.

“Screw it,” he grumbled, unhappy with the limited movement her shirt and blazer gave him. He gripped her lower legs and lifted her up, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. She winced as the jamb dug further into her back, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he started for the bedroom. “You okay?”

“God, yes.” Her arms tightened until she felt the bed beneath her. “Please, Andy…”

He stepped back and she sat up, kicking her shoes off while she fought to get out of her blazer and shirt. The fabric fluttered to the ground with Andy’s shirt, her skirt and his pants soon following. She barely managed to unhook her bra and toss it aside before he was on top of her, gently pinning her against the bed.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. His hands slid up her stomach to the bottoms of her breasts and he kissed her deeply, his tongue swiping against her lips.

She shifted beneath him, her legs spreading so he could settle between them. He kissed down along her jaw and down her neck until he could take one nipple in his mouth. His fingers tweaked the other while he sucked gently, his body responding to her gasps and moans. He kissed down the valley between her breasts until he reached the other one, his fingers immediately switching to tweak her damp and hardened nub.

“Please,” she gasped, her body arching up into his touch. “Andy, please!” 

“Patience,” he chastised softly, leaning up to kiss her once more.

“I’ve wanted this since we left for dinner. I’m done with patience,” she huffed, her body shifting beneath his again. 

“As you wish, then.” He grinned as he sat up and trailed his fingers down her chest and stomach. She shivered and he hooked his fingers in her panties, easing them off so they joined the pile of the clothing on the floor. “I love you.”

He shimmied out of his boxers and rested his hands on her thighs, gently pushing them apart more. She finally fell still and he felt her gaze on him; he looked up to see her lips parted open and her glasses askew on her face. She looked stunning.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. He slipped her glasses off and set them on the nightstand before he kissed her deeply. 

“Mhmm, Andy.” She hummed into the kiss, but her hum turned into a cry as he eased two fingers inside of her. 

He paused, waiting for her to adjust before he started thrusting them gently. She moaned and clenched around them as she returned his kiss, her body shuddering with the unreleased tension. She moaned again—louder—and he was grateful that Rusty was out for the night. An inebriated Sharon was a passionate and loud Sharon.

“Please,” she begged. 

He added a third finger and continued thrusting for a moment, angling his hand so his thumb could brush against her sensitive nub. He felt her body tensing up and immediately withdrew his fingers, to a dismayed cry from the woman beneath him.

“Shhh…” He held himself over her and started to push in, moving slowly until their hips connected again. “You’re incredible.”

“So are you…” she moaned, her hips rolling against his. “C’mon, Andy!”

He grinned and nipped at her lip before he started up a smooth pace, rocking in and out of her. She arched up to get as much friction from him as possible. The shift drew a low moan from her which Andy caught in a kiss, their lips moving together contrary to his hips. 

Their pants fell in sync as she arched against him, one of her legs wrapping around to push him deeper. She cried out his name and threw her head back against the bed, gasping as she felt her orgasm draw nearer.

“Christ!” She cried out and stammered his name as he pushed her over the edge. 

“Oh, god.” He crashed their lips together and held her close as he followed her, his hips pressed against hers while she coaxed him of everything he had.

He slipped out as he started to soften and curled them on their sides, Sharon’s head cradled on his arm. His other arm draped over her waist and he tugged her so she was pressed against his chest, his lips ghosting over her forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered, his eyes closing as he tried to regain his breath. The things this woman did to his blood pressure.

She mumbled something barely coherent and snugged closer, her hand coming to rest on his chest. He smiled and in response and tugged the blankets over them, deciding he would let her sleep. They could shower in the morning and he would take care of whatever hangover she happened to have. Not to mention the bruises.


	11. K is for kill

To say she trusted Andy was an understatement. She trusted him with her life, with her kids’ lives. It was the trust in his abilities as a cop and as a father. When she found their murderer’s arm around her neck and a gun to her head, she was relieved to see it was Andy who found them first.

Their suspect had the advantage of height over her and it made it easy for him to hold her close to him. She didn’t fight, her gaze focused on her lieutenant while she counted each breath in and out. The arm was pressing dangerously against her windpipe, but she didn’t give the fear anywhere to grab hold. She shifted slightly, the edge of her shoes digging into her heel. The suspect tightened his arm and she gasped instinctively, her eyes closing for the briefest of moments. 

“You don’t want to do this. I told you that we will help you, Marcus.” Andy’s voice was calm, but his eyes were anything but. Even from this distance, Sharon could see the hard, cold focus in his brown eyes. “But before we can help you, you need to let her go.”

Marcus shook his head and the gun pressed harder against her head. She winced, knowing she was likely to have a few bruises when this incident was over. She didn’t consider the possibility that Marcus would pull the trigger. Instead, she kept her eyes on Andy and her focus on her breathing.

“No. You’re all a bunch of fucking liars. You want to put me away from Eric’s murder and I didn’t do it!” Marcus was almost hysterical and Sharon’s eyes flicked back to him. “I didn’t kill Eric!”

“Then let me help. I can help prove that you didn’t do it, but you’ve got to let her go. If you don’t, Marcus, you’ll be arrest for assaulting an officer and there’s nothing I can do for you.” Andy’s hand shifted ever so slightly on his gun, aimed steadily in their direction.

“I-I…” Marcus faltered and his grip on both her neck and his weapon slackened. She swallowed and allowed herself to take a deeper breath, feeling her lungs accept the larger wave of air eagerly. “Can you? Help?” He finally asked, his voice softening considerably.

“We can and we will. Just let her go.” Andy had inched forward, but Marcus didn’t notice. He adjusted his gun and stared at it like he had seen it for the first time. 

Suddenly, his grip was back and tighter than ever. Sharon’s breath caught in her throat and she whimpered despite herself. She felt rather than saw Marcus’s hand tightening near the trigger and focused on Andy’s familiar face. He’d made sure her kids were taken care of if—

She didn’t have time to go further with the thought. There was a gunshot that echoed around before the alley fell silent. She didn’t move, but found she could breathe easier and she wasn’t sure why. She wavered where she stood, managing to reach out and lean against the brick wall for support. Her stomach heaved and she looked down, her eyes coming to rest on Marcus with a small and bleeding wound between his eyes.

“Good shot,” she managed to huff, attempting to come off casual and failing miserably. “Next time, don’t aim so close to me.” She heard a weak chuckle behind her but couldn’t raise her eyes to look at Andy. She dug her fingers into the cracks between the bricks and rested her head against the warmth, her eyes closing as she tried to regain her breathing. “Is he dead?”

She heard shuffling behind her and then a grunt from Andy. “He’s dead. Looks like we’re not getting out of here anytime soon.” Slowly, Sharon turned around so her back rested against the wall and she looked at Andy. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she answered automatically. She tentatively rubbed her fingers across her tender throat and then up to her temple where the gun had rested not long ago. “Where’s backup?”

“Should be here soon.” He looked her over and she managed to meet his gaze for a moment before she dropped her eyes to her shoes and sighed. “Sharon…”

“I’m fine, Andy.”

“You just had a gun against your head and those marks on your neck don’t look pretty.” She sighed and forced herself to meet his gaze once more.

“I’m fine.” Despite herself, she held out her hand and he took it immediately. He tangled their fingers together and gave hers a firm squeeze before he kissed the back of it. “I just…” She swallowed and hesitated a moment before she leaned against him. “I trust you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his free hand gently tangling in her hair. He held her there for several minutes, angling them so he could better lean against the wall. She curled into him and he absently stroked his thumb across her scalp. They stayed like that for several minutes until their backup arrived with lights and sirens. Sharon was escorted to the ambulance while FID swarmed Andy, separating the two for nearly an hour. 

They had driven to the scene separately and returned to her condo in their respective cars, Sharon arriving home first. By the time Andy made it upstairs, she had already changed into pajamas and he found her curled up in bed. He quietly moved into the bedroom and slid his jacket off while his eyes roamed the outline of her body.

“Sharon?” He slipped his suspenders off and unhooked them before he toed off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting by her arm. 

“You’re home,” she murmured, shifting beneath the blankets before her head popped up and her eyes met him.

“I’m home and you’re in bed.” It was only late afternoon and it was highly unusual for Sharon to be in her pajamas and in bed this early—he knew it had to do with what happened and it worried him. “Rusty’s still at school?”

“Until six,” she answered. Her eyes moved over his face for a few moments before she reached over to loosely take his hand, her smaller one curling up in his larger one. 

“And I assume the paramedics gave you a clean bill of health?” He leaned against the headboard and she immediately curled into his side with her head resting on his chest. 

 

“Some minor bruises, but nothing serious. They said take it easy for today, but I can go back tomorrow.” She stifled a yawn and he smiled a little, bending to press a kiss to her head.

“I see you took their advice.” His tone had a hint of teasing in it and he was relieved when she laughed a little.

They lapsed into silence, the room only filled with the sounds of their breathing and Sharon’s occasional shifting beneath the blankets. Andy was content to hold her, knowing she needed the rest and not wanting to be anywhere else. It took her a few minutes before she said anything else.

“I’m glad you were there today.” It was a simple sentence, but tone told Andy everything he needed to know. 

“I’m glad I was there too,” he whispered. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m okay because of you.” She tilted her head to look up at him, her brow furrowed behind her glasses. “Thank you, Andy.”

“I’d say anytime, but I’d rather not do that again.” His lips twitched up and hers did the same after a moment. “Get some rest and I’ll be here when you wake up. Maybe even with some dinner.”

“Sounds like a bribe to me,” she mumbled. 

She shifted around again before finally settling on her stomach with her head resting over Andy’s heart. Her arm wrapped across his body and he tangled their fingers together while his other arm wrapped around her, holding her securely to his chest while she fell into an exhausted slumber.


	12. L is for laundry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

There is very little that Andy loves more than seeing Sharon in a domestic environment. Cooking, cleaning, anything. He loves to watch her and know how lucky he is to see this completely different side of the woman he once knew as the Ice Queen and Wicked Witch. Most of all, though, he loves to watch her do laundry. 

With their hectic schedule, he’s noticed that she doesn’t have a set laundry day. Most of the time, she does a load when she can and Andy misses it. But sometimes they have a day off and he can watch her sort through socks while complaining that the dryer spends more time eating them than drying them. 

He can see her from the couch, distracted by the way her tank top rides up to expose her lower back. She’s leaning over the washing machine with her hair tied back in a messy bun and a stack of shirts thrown over her shoulder. He grins, unable to resist her.

He gets up and comes to stand behind her, his arms loosely wrapping around her waist as he gently pins her against the washing machine. With the lid open, he can see the water filling and drenching the clothes shoved inside. He hums and kisses behind her ear, his grin widening as she gasps and arches into him.

“Andy…” She huffs and glances over her shoulder at him, her eyebrow arching up. She’s not wearing her glasses and he loves being able to see the tints and shades of green in her eyes. 

“Mhmm… You’re beautiful,” he hums. He nudges her tank top up a little higher and trails his thumb across her exposed stomach, causing her to shiver and gasp again. 

“I’m doing laundry. Can you wait five minutes?” She scans his face and he pouts, his lower lip sticking out.

“The dryer is still running and you just started the washing machine,” he murmured, his eyes darting to the machine which was almost full of water. “Those shirts will be fine for a few minutes too.”

He lets go of her and closes the lid on the machine before he slides the shirts off her shoulder and sets them on top. She turns around to stare at him, her hands coming to rest on her hips. She doesn’t protest or make any move to stop him and Andy’s knows he’s won. 

“Andy Flynn…” She shakes her head slightly and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly, her hand resting on his chest to balance herself. “What am I going to do with you?” she whispers against his lips. 

“I have a few ideas…” His grin returns and he picks her up easily, tugging a sharp cry of surprise from her. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on tightly while he carries her into the bedroom. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she huffs once he’s lowered her to the bed. Her tank top exposes most of her stomach and in one movement, Andy has her shorts off and tossed aside. 

“If you weren’t so attractive…” He brushes his hands up her thighs and then over her stomach, watching as she shifts and shivers. “I don’t know how you expect me to get anything done when you’re standing there like this.”

She leans up and kisses him quickly before she tugs her tank top over her head and unhooks her bra. He takes the moment to undress himself before he settles between her legs and nips his way across her lower stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair and tugs gently, a low moan escaping her parted lips. 

Andy doesn’t hesitate before he presses his tongue firmly against her folds. She writhes against him and he pins her hips down before he swipes at her sensitive nub a few times. Her hand in his hair tightens and he hums against her, causing her to moan louder. He makes a few more passes between her folds and her nub before he spreads her legs wider and starts to press his tongue inside.

“Christ, Andy!” Her fingers tug at his hair again and he hums in pleasure, setting up a quick rhythm with his tongue. “Oh, god!”

Her legs clench around his head and he knows her body well enough, so he licks up her folds to circle her clit once more. It’s the first time he’s gone down on her and he’s entranced by the taste of her body, eagerly sucking and teasing her. He hears her moans rise up an octave and repeats the gentle slide of teeth across her clit just as he eases a finger inside her.

She chants his name between moans, her breath hitching and body starting to tense beneath his hands. In one smooth movement, he removes his finger again and replaces it with his tongue, stroking her velvety insides with a moan of his own. It’s enough to throw her over the edge and she comes with a rush of fluids, coating Andy’s mouth and chin. He moans in surprise but eagerly laps it up, a satisfied grin settling on his face. His continued attention draws a second weaker orgasm from Sharon before she collapses against the bed with her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Oh my god,” she pants, her eyes fluttering shut. Andy chuckles and wipes at his mouth, his grin stubbornly remaining. “Oh my god.”

“I’ll have to do that more often,” he laughs, his thumb teasingly stroking her thigh.

Sharon shivers and blinks her eyes a few times before she looks at him. “I don’t think I’m moving for a week.”

“Fine with me. I’d love to do that again.” He settles on his side next to her, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

“God, that was incredible.” She laughs a little, her eyes sliding closed again. He can’t help but grin even more at the ego boost. 

“Anytime, Sharon.”

She’s silent for a few moments and then looks over at him, her green eyes still darkened with lust. “Will you hang up those shirts before they wrinkle?”

He stares at her in surprise for a moment and huffs. “I give you an incredible orgasm and you want a favor?” he teases. “You owe me.”

“I owe you anyway,” she hums.

“And I’m holding you to it.” He leans over to kiss her slowly, allowing her to taste the lingering hint of herself in his mouth. She moans softly and he nips at her lip before pulling back and sliding from the bed. “You owe me,” he repeats before he sets off after the shirts.


	13. M is for moving in

Rusty looked up from his textbook and stole a glance at his adoptive mother across the room. She had paperwork spread across her desk, but it didn’t look like she had made much headway in the hour she had been sitting there. In fact, he was almost positive she was staring at the same page she had been when he last looked up.

“Sharon?” He bookmarked his page and closed the book, his eyebrow arching up a bit. Sharon hummed absently and didn’t look up. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm? Yes, fine.” She set her paper down and looked up, sliding her glasses from her face so she could rub at the bridge of her nose. 

“Do you want some tea?” He got up and started toward the kitchen, but glanced back to keep his gaze on Sharon. 

“Yes, please. What time is it?” She set her glasses on the desk and tugged her hair up. She held it for a few moments before she dropped it against her back and rolled her shoulders.

“Going on five,” Rusty called to her. He filled a mug with hot water and added a teabag before he grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and turned around to face her. “Almost done?”

Sharon shrugged and patted the stacks of paperwork on her desk. “It’s never ending, Rusty, but I suppose I’m almost done.”

“Sounds like homework.” Rusty laughed and added milk and sugar to her tea before he carried it over to her. 

“Thank you.” She smiled and blew across the surface before she took a tentative sip. There was a knock at the door and she looked up quickly, anxiety sweeping across her face briefly before she shoved it down. “That’ll be Andy.”

“Is that what has you so nervous?” Sharon stood up, but she stopped at her son’s words and looked over at him. “You can’t deny it, Sharon. You’ve been distracted all day and I read more in ten minutes than you have in the past hour.”

Sharon sighed and leaned against her desk, her shirt riding up a little in the back. “Yes,” she finally admitted. “This is… It’s a big step, Rusty. For both of us and for Andy. I just…” she trailed off and shook her head slightly. “I need to know it’s the right step.”

“It is.” Rusty smiled and walked around her desk to wrap her in a hug briefly. “It’ll be nice having Andy around more.” She smiled a little and hugged him back, huffing softly. “Now go answer the door before he thinks we abandoned him.”

Sharon let out a soft laugh and made her way over to the door, her hand reaching behind herself to tug her shirt back down. She leaned against the door briefly while she unlocked it and then stepped back to tug it open.

“Just when I was thinking you had left!” Andy grinned at her and she stepped out of the way as he walked in, juggling two suitcases and a duffle bag. 

“Just move in, why don’t you?” Sharon laughed and shut the door behind him before she took the duffle bag and looked him over. It was easier to hide her nerves when she saw his wide grin. “Do you have more in your car?”

“Only a few more bags. Most everything is already over here.” He looked around before he bent and kissed her softly, his hand dropping a suitcase handle so he could cup her cheek.

“Still in the room!” The two immediately pulled away from each other and Sharon blushed as she looked over to Rusty. “Though I suppose I’m going to have to get used to it. Oh, god,” he groaned.

“Can you go grab some of those bags for me, Rusty?” Sharon smiled at her son and tightened her hand around the duffle bag.

“Yeah, sure. Where’s your car, Andy?”

“Right by the elevator. Hard to miss.” He fumbled in his pocket for the keys and tossed them to Rusty, stepping out of the way so he could hurry out. “You’re sure he’s okay with this?” he asked a few moments after Rusty left.

“I’ve talked to him several times and he says he’s fine with it. He told me just before you got here that it’s the right step and he’s looking forward to having you around more.” She smiled and stepped forward to kiss him again. “C’mon, let’s get your things put away.”

She carried the bag into the bedroom with Andy and his suitcases behind. She dropped it on the bed and turned the closet light on, wrinkling her nose at the sight of her clothes condensed to one side of the walk-in. Andy followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist once he let go of the suitcases.

“You overestimate how many clothes I have,” he laughed, nuzzling her neck and drawing a gasp from her.

“Well, I haven’t shared a closet in years. I won’t complain if I don’t have to fight for space.” She tilted her head and beamed at him. 

“Certainly not!” Andy patted her side before he stepped out of the closet and unzipped one of the suitcases on the bed. 

Sharon glanced around her—their—closet once more before she followed him to the bed, her eyes scanning the contents of his suitcase. She contemplated helping him and then decided she’d let him put his things where he wanted. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back on her hands, her eyes slowly roaming her boyfriend.

“Is everything wrapped up at your apartment then?” She shifted so she could brush her hair out of her eyes. A day off meant she hadn’t put any effort into controlling it and the brunette strands went every which way. 

“Keys turned in and I’ll have the check for my deposit next week,” he answered as he tossed a stack of boxers into a drawer and pushed it closed. Sharon tried not to cringe.

“It’s official.” She took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Just when you I thought I’d have an empty nest soon, you show up.”

“Sharon, we have five kids between the two of us and my two step-grandsons. An empty nest is the last thing we’ll have to worry about.” He turned to hang a few shirts up in the closet and Sharon stole a tie from the suitcase.

“Thanksgiving should be a bundle of fun.” She shook her head and pushed herself to her feet, the tie still clasped between her fingers.

“Anything with you will be fun,” he teased. He leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips, just as the front door opened and slammed closed.

“Is it safe to walk back?” Rusty called and Sharon didn’t hear him walk any further into the condo.

“Just unpacking, Rusty,” she called back to him.

She heard his footsteps as he dragged Andy’s remaining bags to the bedroom and dropped them just inside the door. “Did you bring the skeletons out of your closet, Andy? God, those are heavy.” He rolled his eyes and stepped back into the hallway. “Never mind, I’ve got homework to finish.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. She rolled her eyes as her son walked away and turned her gaze to Andy. He had a smirk on his face and she resisted a groan. “What?”

“Skeletons in the closet. No, my skeleton is living in Hollywood with her new husband,” he huffed. Sharon rolled her eyes again. 

“And mine’s living twenty minutes away.”

She watched as Andy finished unpacking the first suitcase and tossed it aside. She hauled the second one into place before she hung up the tie she’d been holding on to, her head shaking slightly as they worked in silence.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Andy asked after a few minutes. 

Sharon looked over her shoulder and hung up a pair of his pants. “Okay with you invading my closet?” She raised an eyebrow, purposefully dodging the subject. He gave her a knowing look and she wrinkled her nose—his face was a little blurry without her glasses on, but she didn’t feel like grabbing them from her desk.

“Okay with me moving in. With that big of a step. I mean, we only told Taylor about our relationship a few months ago.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, his body blocking her in the closet.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I wasn’t sure,” she told him, her hands resting on her hips. Her fingers absently fiddled with the belt loop on her jeans, but she steadily met his gaze. “That doesn’t mean I’m not nervous about it, though…”

“Me too.” Andy laughed softly and leaned over her to hang up another tie before he wrapped his arms around her. “I haven’t lived with anyone in a while… But if Provenza and Patrice can handle moving in together.” He shrugged and kissed her forehead. “Where are your glasses?”

“On my desk.” She looked up at him and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw, a small smile forming. “I don’t see why we should be nervous. We’ve been practically living together for the past few weeks anyway.”

“It’s the official part that makes it nerve-wracking.” She moved to kiss his jaw again, but he tilted his head and captured her lips with his own. “Should we finish unpacking?”

“If we do anything more, Rusty might move out,” she whispered against his lips.

“Then please tell me he has plans tonight.”


	14. N is for nightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW. Based on the prompt: Shandy (The Closer era) - "I'm investigating you. I really shouldn't be sleeping with you. I... I really shouldn't love you."

He always stayed the night. Unless Major Crimes was called out on a case, he was aways there when she woke up in the morning, usually with his arms wrapped around her. After twenty years of waking alone in the too-large bed, she found it comforting. Usually, she would roll into his arm and snuggle against his chest, dragging out the last minutes before either of them had to get up and get to work—usually her. If he wasn’t already, Andy would tighten his arms and kiss her. Sometimes, the kissing would lead to more and sometimes Sharon would drag him into the shower with her. She thought the investigation into Major Crimes would throw their… arrangement upside down, but she still found the lieutenant gracing her bed and staying ’til morning. 

Half-asleep, Sharon twisted into the covers until she felt his warmth encompass her body. Her head came to rest against his chest and she blindly pressed her lips against the skin. His skin was like a furnace and she wanted as close to it as possible. Andy hummed softly and tugged her closet and she sighed, her eyes reluctantly blinking open.

“Andy…” Her voice was hoarse from sleep and the man beside her grunted softly. Despite herself, a small smile tugged at her lips. “Andy.”

“Case? God, I don’t wanna get up,” he groaned, settling on his back and tugging Sharon with him.

“No case, just me,” she murmured in response. She rubbed at her eyes and rested her hand on his chest, her fingers absently drawing along the skin. 

“You’re thinking far too much for this early. Can we go back to sleep?” He raised his head a little to look over at her, his hand coming up to rub her bare arm. 

She didn’t respond for a moment and shifted onto her stomach so she could look at him. “I'm investigating you,” she finally sighed. The blankets had slipped down to reveal most of her bare back, the light from the window dancing along her freckled skin. “I'm investigating you. I really shouldn't be sleeping with you.”

“Oh, Sharon…” He trailed his fingers along her back and she shivered but shook her head and swallowed. 

“This is breaking every rule in the book. It could jeopardize my entire investigation and that’s the last thing Major Crimes needs.” She wrinkled her nose and spread her fingers out across Andy’s chest. By now, she had most of his scars and marks memorized. 

“Yet you’re still here.” He smirked at her and she nudged him before tugging the blankets up over herself more.

“It’s my house.”

“You let me in last night.”

She huffed and fell silent, knowing she had no defense against that. She was a willing participant in this, despite all the rules they were breaking. “I shouldn’t love you,” she whispered. 

She closed her eyes at her confession, her body going stiff against Andy’s. He immediately resumed his stroking, his fingers following the lines of her shoulder blades and spine beneath the blanket. Neither said anything for several long moments. Sharon knew she couldn’t take the words back and she wouldn’t say anything until he responded. Finally, he guided them to their sides and propped himself up on his elbow. Sharon looked up at him, her hand resting on the bed between them while the other arm pillowed her head.

“You’re the Wicked Witch, the Ice Queen of IA,” he sighed, his eyes closing briefly. “I think Chief would fire me just for thinking about sleeping with you. I shouldn’t love you either…”

Her eyes widened briefly, but she struggled to keep her reaction minimized. Her hand returned to his chest, stroking along the smooth skin until she reached his arm and eventually tangled their fingers together. She let out a slow breath and then shifted forward so they were pressed together with the blanket bunched between them. He guided his leg between hers and reached up to cup her jaw, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“Don’t let that soften you, Lieutenant,” she whispered, her eyes closing at his touch. “The second you let something slip, we’ll have your partner and the Chief on our asses.” She laughed softly and reached up to take his hand again. 

“Can’t have that, can we, Captain?” He grinned and shifted to kiss her slowly, drawing a low moan from her lips. “Can we go back to sleep now?” he asked once they parted.

Sharon’s eyebrow shot up and she huffed indignantly, her hips shifting closer to his. “You kiss me like that and want to go to sleep?”

“I’m tired. You kept me up too late.” Sharon rolled her eyes and huffed again.

“My apologies. Go to sleep.” She dropped his hand and curled up again, her eyes slowly sliding closed. 

She felt Andy start to relax next to her and surprisingly felt the draw of sleep. Before she could settle in too deeply, Andy’s unmistakable ringtone for Chief Johnson pierced the room—and possibly half of the apartment complex. Andy groaned loudly and rolled away from her to answer the call, Sharon silently sighing beside him

“So much for sleep,” she sighed, just as Andy hung up the call and sat up. “Case?” He nodded and she scanned his bare chest as the blankets fell aside. “I’ll see you there, as soon as someone decides to let me know there is a case.”

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Either way, Andy, you’ll see me tonight.” She pushed herself up and kissed him quickly, her brows knitting together.

Parting as lovers was always the hardest part of the night.


	15. O is for oxygen

Andy paced back and forth between the wall and the vending machine, keeping the line of chairs in the corner of his vision so he didn’t trip over one of them. He clutched a cup of weak coffee in his hand and knew it was bound to be cold by now, but he took a sip anyway and grimaced. Weak and cold, just like he thought. The taste turned his already upset stomach and he tossed it in the trashcan he had passed dozens of times already. It thunked to the bottom and he sighed as he fiddled with his hands and resumed his pacing.

“Lieutenant Flynn?”

He turned around and spotted the surgeon striding toward him, her arm wrapped around a bright green clipboard. He glanced around the waiting room and realized he was the only one there. Considering it was going on three in the morning, he wasn’t too surprised.

“God, yes. Is she okay?” His voice sounded as exhausted as he felt and he inwardly cringed, managing to stop his pacing so he could face the doctor.

“She’s out of surgery and sleeping now. It’ll take a few hours for the anesthesia to wear off and for her to wake up; we’ll see how she feels then.” The doctor smiled warmly and patted her free hand on her scrubs before she offered it to Andy.

“Thank you, Doctor Markson. She’s going to be okay, though?” He took her hand and shook it firmly before he slipped his hand into his pocket.

“It looks good. She’s healthy, fit. It’s just going to take time for her to heal. I have to get back now, but let the nurses know if you have any other questions.” Doctor Markson smiled once more and nodded her head before she turned and left the waiting room. 

A nurse emerged a minute later and introduced herself as Sandy. She led him through several sterile hallways lined with closed doors until they reached one at the end of yet another long hallway. She silently opened the door and pushed the curtains aside so he could walk in. She shut them behind him and he turned to face the bed, clenching his hand in his pocket and taking a deep breath. 

The first thing he noticed was how pale she looked. She wasn’t dark-skinned to begin with, but now she nearly blended with the white sheets. He sighed and approached the bed, his hand lightly brushing hers. He noticed the thin tubes carrying oxygen to her nose and eased himself into the chair by her bed, his fingers tangling with hers.

“Oh, Sharon,” he sighed, his thumb stroking along the backside of her cold hand. 

She didn’t respond and her eyes remained closed. He eyed the numerous wires and tubes attached to her still body and swallowed hard as he moved his gaze to the steadily beeping heart monitor. It was the only thing, aside from the slight warmth in her hand, that told him she was really alive.

“I know you don’t want Rusty to see you like this, or Emily and Ricky, but they need to know.” He gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly before he tucked it back against her side. 

He pushed himself to his feet and stepped back into the hallway, already dialing Rusty’s number. Though he had told the teen hours ago to go home and sleep, he knew that he would still be awake. Sure enough, Rusty answered on the second ring. 

“Is she okay?” Rusty sounded just as exhausted as Andy felt and he sighed in sympathy. 

“She’s out of surgery and Doctor Markson said everything went great. She won’t wake up for a few more hours, though, and even then she’ll be groggy,” he explained softly. Despite himself, he peeked back into her room to see her as still as ever.

“Can I come see her?” He heard shifting on the other side of the line and imagined Rusty was climbing out of bed or off the sofa. Probably getting dressed.

“There’s nothing to do here, Rusty. She’s asleep. I’ll call you as soon as she wakes up so you can come down, but it’s probably best if you stay home and get some sleep yourself.”

“Andy–”

“Look, kid. It’s not going to do you any good to sit here and stare at her. Stay at home and rest and I promise I’ll call you when she wakes up. I’m about to call Ricky and Emily and I’m sure Ricky can pick you up on his way.”

Rusty sighed heavily and he heard a thump and a groan. “Fine. But you’ll call me as soon as, right? Not ten minutes later, as soon as you know she’s awake.”

“As soon as I know, Rusty, I promise.”

“Fine.” Rusty hesitated a moment and Andy stifled a yawn. “Thank you, Andy, for keeping an eye on her.”

“No problem. Goodnight, Rusty.”

“Night.”

The call ended and Andy took a deep breath, rubbing at his worn out and irritated eyes. He glanced at the time again before he dialed Sharon’s eldest child’s number, figuring Emily would be up and moving again. All three had told him to call as soon as there was an update.

By the time he hung up with Ricky, it was past 4am and he could see the beginnings of the sunrise through the window in Sharon’s room. He knew he should go home to catch a few hours of sleep for himself, or at least change his clothes. He felt like he had been wearing them for at least a week and the drops of Sharon’s blood had soaked permanently into his shirt and jacket. He couldn’t remember where his tie had ended up, but it was the least of his concerns as he leaned against Sharon’s bed and took her hand between his own.

He turned the TV on with a very low volume, managing to stay awake by focusing on some early-morning talk show. It wasn’t anything he was interested in, but it was a distraction. He managed to find slightly stronger coffee too, which helped keep his eyes open.

Hours later, well after the sun had risen completely, he finally heard Sharon shift in her bed. Her hand tightened around his fingers and he turned from the TV to look over at her. He resumed stroking his thumb across her hand and leaned forward to watch her eyes flutter. He hesitated on calling Rusty, wanting to make sure she was really awake and conscious before he dragged the boy down here.

“Hey, Sharon…"

She groaned softly and he wasn’t sure if it was in response to his words or if she was just becoming more aware of her body. He kept stroking her hand and pressed it to his lips after a moment, watching as her own lips twitched briefly. 

“Glad to see you back in the land of the living,” he teased softly. He reached his other hand out and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes finally blinked open and he caught sight of the dark, cloudy green as she looked over at him. 

“Andy…” She tested the words on her lips and slowly ran her tongue along her lower lip. Even from where he sat, he could tell it was dry. “Andy…”

“I’m here, hon. Right here.” He tangled his fingers with hers and gave her hand tight squeeze, relieved when she squeezed it back.

“Water?” Her voice was soft and raspy from lack of use and he could tell it pained her to speak. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll grab that and then I need to call your kids.” He stood up and leaned over to kiss her softly, his lips quirking up briefly. “Do you want me to grab your doctor or do you want to wake up a little more?”

“Wake up,” she answered, her eyes slowly sliding closed.

“I’ll be right back then.” He kissed her again before he reluctantly dropped her hand and started for the hallway. 

He returned ten minutes later with a pitcher of water, surprised to find Sharon almost completely awake. She absently fiddled with the blanket draped over herself and smiled a little when he walked into her room and shut the door behind him.

“Miss me?” He smiled and returned to his seat, scooting as close to her as possible so he could hold the cup up to her mouth.  
She took a few sips and let out a breath before she drank a little more. Her head fell back against the bed and she licked her lips as Andy set the cup aside and brushed his fingers along her arm.  
“How do you feel?” He rested his elbow on her bed and smiled reassuringly, his fingers absently dancing along her arm.

“Achy,” she answered after a moment. Her voice sounded stronger and she kept her eyes closed as she spoke. “Like I was hit by a train.”

He huffed softly and gave her bicep a gentle squeeze. “No, you just took a knife to the side a few times.” Somehow, he said it casually, like he hadn’t held a bleeding Sharon in his arms half a dozen hours ago. 

"Explains why sitting up wasn't a good idea." She let out a soft breath and her head rolled on the pillow so she could face him. Her eyes were still cloudy from sleep and medication, but he detected the Sharon he knew in their green depths. 

"I'm sure. Do you want your doctor now? You'll probably want to see her before FID comes down to interview you. And before Rusty and Ricky get here." She wrinkled her nose and he smiled apologetically. "I know you'd rather sleep."

"No, I need to see them... Emily?"

"Said she'd be on the next flight out." He offered her the cup of water again and watched as she took another few sips. "I'll go have a nurse page your doctor and I'll be back, okay?"

She nodded after a moment and shifted carefully in the bed. Her lips parted open and she let out a soft breath--Andy knew it had to be painful to breathe and hoped the oxygen was helping. "I love you."

He stood up and looked down at her, a small smile slowly stretching across his lips. "You're on more morphine than I know, but I love you too." He gave her hand a gentle pat and shook his head a little. "I love you too, Sharon."


	16. P is for paranoia

Sharon’s eyes blinked open and she was greeted with the dim light of her bedroom. She let out a soft, almost disappointed breath, mentally ticking off the day in her head. All she wanted was to sleep through one night. To wake after the sun instead of before it. Despite herself, despite the logic working in her sleep-dulled mind, Sharon felt the hair on the back of her neck prickling. Sighing again, she pushed herself up and eased the covers off, glancing over to make sure Andy was still asleep by her side. 

He shifted slightly as she slipped from the bed, shivering in the slightly chilly air; the AC must have turned off not long ago. She ran her fingers through her hair and slid her glasses on before she slowly opened the door and made her way down the hallway. Rusty was sound asleep in his bed, clothes and books scattered around him. She shook her head a little and stifled a yawn as she returned down the hallway and glanced around the moonlit living room. 

The hair on her neck hadn’t settled down yet and she rubbed at her neck as she moved into the empty kitchen. She filled a glass with water and leaned against the counter while she sipped it, her hair partially obscuring her face. She yawned loudly and her shoulders sagged a little as her exhaustion settled onto them.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and she gasped in surprise, turning around quickly and nearly dropping her water with the movement. Her free hand came up to rest against Andy’s chest as she realized who it was, her body soon leaning into his arms.

“Andy,” she breathed out, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She looked up at him after a moment and absently rubbed her thumb over his skin. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry…”

He shook his head and ran his fingers through the ends of her hair, occasionally brushing along her neck too. “I shifted and encountered a cold, empty bed. Wondered where you went,” he murmured, his lips quirking up briefly. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly, his eyes searching her face. “What has you up before the sun?”

Sharon wrinkled her nose and wrapped one of her arms around Andy to hold him close, distracted by the beating of his heart for a few moments. “I couldn’t sleep,” she finally admitted. “Something woke me up, so I came out here for a glass of water.” She gestured to the half-empty glass and looked up at him. “I’m really sorry about waking you.”

“Hey, it’s fine. Will you come back to bed now?” He kissed her head and smoothed his hand up her side. She shivered and stepped a little closer. 

“In a little,” she murmured. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She leaned up and patted his chest, managing a small smile.

Andy took a step toward the bedroom but turned to face her, his brow furrowing briefly. “Will you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Sharon yawned and took his outstretched hand, their fingers loosely tangling together. “I haven’t slept through the night in months,” she confessed. Her eyes closed briefly and she let out a harsh breath. “Not since Stroh disappeared and I just… Something almost always wakes me.”

“Sharon…” He tugged her close and slipped his arm around her waist. When she moved willingly, he guided her back into the bedroom and settled on the bed with her. “Talk to me, hm?”

She settled close to him, her hand resting on the bed between them. Andy tucked the blankets around her and brushed her hair away from her glasses, willing to give her the time she needed to open up. She bit at her lip and rubbed at her eyes before she met his gaze and swallowed.

“I’m worried he’s going to come back, Andy,” she murmured. “Sure, I agreed to remove his undercover team, but if something happens to him… If I have to attend his funeral, knowing I could have done something to stop it.” Her voice started trembling and Andy immediately pulled her against his chest.

“Hey, hey…” He tightly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, rocking as best as he could in this position.

“That bastard is out of the country. He’s not coming back and Rusty’s safe. We’re not gonna let anything happen to him. You’re just going to run yourself down if you can’t sleep.” He kissed her forehead, keeping his voice soft.

“I can’t help it,” she sighed. “I just sleep so lightly and the slightest thing…” She shook her head and took a deep breath, her head nestling under Andy’s chin. 

“Can we try something, then? See if it helps?”

She huffed softly and shifted a little closer. “Fine,” she mumbled.

“Roll onto your stomach.”

He let her go and watched her silhouette shift on the bed onto she was resting on her stomach. Her arms pillowed her head which was turned to watch him, her glasses shadowing her eyes. Andy made sure she was comfortable before he nudged her legs apart and knelt between them. He brushed his hands up her back until he reached her shoulder and moved her hair off to one side. She shivered at the touch and shifted carefully, a soft sigh escaping her.

“Andy..” She started to say more, but he dug his thumbs into her shoulders and she groaned instead. 

“Good?” he asked softly.

She nodded a little and shifted her head as Andy started massaging her neck and shoulders, drawing an occasional gasp or groan from her. After a few minutes, he felt her muscles start to loosen up and he continued, working out the worst of the knots stress settled deep in her body. When she nearly went boneless beneath him, he decided she was relaxed enough and he carefully settled on the bed beside her.

“As long as we don’t get a case, I think I can sleep,” she murmured slowly. A small smile spread across her lips and she blindly offered her glasses to him. Andy set her glasses aside before he bundled her up again, her back pressing against his chest. He draped an arm over her stomach and she tangled their fingers together again. “Thank you, Andy.”

“Just know that Rusty is safe, okay? He’ll be fine. You’ll both be fine.” He kissed her cheek and settled against the bed, relieved that the sun hadn’t started to fill the room with light yet. “Now sleep.”

“You’re good at massages, you know.”

“Go to sleep, Sharon.” He smiled despite himself and wrapped his arm a little tighter. “I promise nothing will happen while you’re asleep.”

“Thank you.”

She finally fell silent and Andy huffed quietly. As he felt Sharon relax and drift off in his arm, he shook his head to keep himself awake. It sounded like he had been getting more sleep that she had recently, and he’d do everything he could to make sure she got the rest she needed.


	17. Q is for quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely NSFW (and I may have written it at work. #oops)

Rusty had planned to spend the weekend in Palo Alto with Ricky, and Sharon had planned around his absence. She hadn't expected her youngest son to return home halfway through dinner with Andy, apologetically explaining that Ricky had been called into work and he had decided to return home, calling a rain check on their plans. Rusty had insisted he was fine with Andy staying, and though Sharon had her doubts, she was eager for time outside of work with him. 

Rusty retreated to his bedroom and the other two resumed their now muted conversation, hands clasped on top of the table. The sun had had finally set and left the dining room in dim lighting from the kitchen and hallway. Neither of them minded as they finished their dinner and Sharon drained her glass of wine.

"I should head home," Andy commented absently as he pushed his plate toward the center of the table and adjusted his hold on Sharon's hand. 

"You don't have to go," she replied, her eyes flicking from the plate to his face. She hadn't worn her glasses for most of the evening and she had to squint a little to make out his expression. 

"Rusty's home and we agreed..." He trailed off and took a deep breath, his thumb sliding over the back of her hand. 

"I know," she sighed, her head shaking a little, "but it's been weeks and I miss you." She wrinkled her nose at the confession and moved her other hand from her wineglass to Andy's hand. "We'll just have to be quiet." 

Andy arched an eyebrow and shifted in his chair a little. "Quiet? You?" He grinned suddenly and brought her hand up to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. "As long as you're sure, Sharon."

"I'm sure." She smiled and reluctantly withdrew her hands from his so she could stack their dishes up. "Go get ready for bed, I'll be there shortly." 

He watched as she stood up, his eyes roaming her jeans-clad legs. Her tank top under her cardigan had slipped a little, revealing the edge of her black bra. She didn’t seem to have noticed, but Andy couldn’t help but stare at the revealed cleavage. Finally, he pushed himself to his feet and followed the lighted hallway back to Sharon’s bedroom. He tugged off his shirt once the door was shut behind him and shoved his pants down, tossing the bundle of clothing toward her hamper as he listened to the sounds of her finishing the dishes. 

Sharon followed him into the bedroom a few minutes later as he was undressed and settling on the bed. She smiled and flicked the lock on her door before she shrugged out of her cardigan. She felt Andy’s eyes on her as she dropped it into her hamper, her tank top and jeans soon following. 

“You’re beautiful,” Andy hummed, his eyes shamelessly roaming her mostly-bare form. She flushed at his comment and wrapped her arms loosely around her stomach. “Hey...” He climbed off the bed and rested his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs pushing her bra straps aside. 

“Sorry, it’s just...” He shook his head slightly to silence her and pressed his lips to hers gently. 

“Remember that thing about being quiet?”

She huffed softly and reached behind herself to undo her bra, tossing it blindly toward her dresser. Andy trailed his hands down her sides until he reached her waist. He knelt and eased her panties down, nudging her legs so she would step out of them. As he stood back up, his hands roamed her legs and stomach until he reached her breasts. He stroked them gently and she let out a soft breath, her head rolling back on her neck.

“Andy...” she whispered, her hands reaching out for his waist. 

“Shh..” He kissed her softly and guided her to the bed, unable to stop his hands from roaming along her bare back and down along her spine.

She shivered at his touch and settled on her back, her legs spreading open a little. She tilted her head so she could keep an eye on him, watching as he climbed onto the bed on his knees and continued staring at her body. He slowly leaned over her--bracing himself with a hand on either side of her head--and kissed her deeply. She groaned and her hand reached up to run through his hair, lightly tugging at the short, silvery strands. 

“Quiet,” he reminded her as they parted for breath. He grinned a little and her eyes closed for a brief moment. “Unless you can’t?” He arched a challenging eyebrow and she resolutely closed her mouth. “We’ll see..”

He kissed the valley between her breasts and continued down her chest to her stomach, his tongue darting in and circling around her belly button. She shivered beneath his mouth, shifting slightly as he outlined the scar from Ricky’s c-section. She bit her lip to stay quiet, but her hands tangled in the sheets and lightly tugged at them as he kissed lower. 

When he reached the apex of her legs, he immediately stopped and she groaned softly in the back of her throat. He grinned against her skin and glanced up at her, seeing her frustration written across her face. He pressed a very brief kiss to each of her thighs and then leaned up to kiss her lips, gently nipping at her lip.

Her hips rocked up against him and he gently pinned her hips to the bed with his own, feeling himself twitch against her thigh. He hummed softly against her lips and trailed his fingers down the path his mouth had just taken, this time easing a finger inside her slick folds. 

Her hand suddenly came up to pull him down into another harsh kiss, muffling her moan in his mouth. He grinned against her and eased her finger in and out until she felt loose enough to add a second. She pushed back as much as she could and he spread his fingers, earning himself another strangled cry. She buried her face in his neck, her fingers still tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck. 

“Sharon...” he whispered, nuzzling along his neck until he found a spot low enough that he could mark her. She let out a soft whimper and he adjusted his two fingers inside her before he carefully added a third.

She clenched around him and he thrust his fingers a few more times before he slipped them from her body. Her whimper was stifled by his neck and he pushed himself back up on his arms to meet her dark green gaze. 

Slowly, he pushed inside her and his hand came to rest on her hip. He was careful not to squeeze too hard as he bottomed out, his eyes closing briefly as he huffed harshly.

“Christ,” he groaned, his head hanging down from his shoulders as she adjusted around him. 

She huffed out a weak laugh and blinked up at him. “Quiet,” she whispered breathlessly. 

He grinned and pulled out, pausing a moment before he slowly eased back in. Her legs adjusted so she could loosely wrap one around him, pushing him in deeper each time his hips rocked forward. She clenched her jaw and bit her lip, clearly trying to suppress a cry. He knew how vocal she was and how much she wanted to cry out.

Within moments, he had a steady rhythm set up and their hips were rocking against each other. They kissed desperately, drowning moans and pants in the others’ mouth or neck. He marked her clavicle with as many marks as he could between kisses, hips stuttering briefly as her body clenched tightly around him.

“Andy,” she whispered, breath teasing his ear. “God, please!” 

He nipped at her jaw, worried she was getting too loud and kissed her again. Instead of responding, he slid his hand down her chest until he reached where they joined. His thumb found her oversensitive nub and he rubbed at it quickly. Her body jerked and she turned her head to stifle her moan in the pillow as he relentlessly brought her to the edge.

He rocked his hips a little harder and suddenly she was spasming around him. The motions tugged him over the edge and he came with a low groan, barely managing to hold himself above her. They panted together for several long moments before he could ease out and fall on his back beside her, his arm falling over her stomach. Her hand released the sheets to tangle with his fingers, a breathless giggle spilling from her mouth. 

He rolled onto his side and squeezed her hand, his head coming to rest on the pillow by her head. She snuggled against her side and smiled, exhaling softly. “We should shower,” she mumbled.  
“Can we shower tomorrow?” he groaned, his eyes flicking over her completely relaxed face.

“You can, but my thighs are..” She wrinkled her nose and trailed off, a grimace crossing her face. “I need a shower.” She let go of his hand and patted it softly before she slowly sat up. 

“Fine, fine. Let’s shower.” She shot him a look as he sat up, but it faded to a smile after a moment. “Quietly,” she added. “I doubt Rusty is asleep, but I’d rather not scar him for life.”

“Maybe one day we won’t have to do things quietly.” He rested his hand over hers on the bed as he leaned over to kiss her slowly, a soft hum escaping him. 

“Maybe one day,” she agreed softly.


	18. R is for rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little angsty toward the end.

The overwhelming humidity had persisted for days and made working a crime scene almost unbearable. There was a physical weight to the atmosphere that caused Sharon to cringe each time she moved, her thighs sticking together beneath her skirt. It was too hot to wear pants and too hot to wear skirts. Short and a tank top would have been preferable, but Major Crimes dictated otherwise. 

She sighed and stared at the stack of files on her desk that she had to take home. She shook her head a little and glanced up at the rattling air conditioner that was doing its best to combat the humidity. Her office wasn’t hot, but it felt like it was getting there. She shook her head a little and tossed the files into her purse before she picked it up and grabbed her keys, absently adjusting her skirt and sweat-dampened shirt. She pushed her chair in with her hip and walked around her desk to find Andy waiting just outside her door. She raised an eyebrow and stopped, her hand coming to rest on her hip.

“Waiting for me?” she asked, her head shaking slightly.

“Of course. Are you ready?” He grinned and she glanced around the Murder Room, making sure everything was cleaned up from their last case.

“Do we have to go back outside? It’s absolutely miserable.” She huffed and started for the door, shrugging her shoulder to make sure her purse didn’t fall off. 

“Just for a few moments. Then we can get home and take a cold shower.” He groaned in relief at the thought and she copied the sound, her eyes closing briefly. 

“Alright, let’s go.” She reached out and tugged on his arm briefly until he followed after her.

It was as miserable outside as she thought it would be once they stepped outside the air-conditioning of the LAPD and into the parking garage. She felt like her entire body instantly combusted into sweat and she looked around, wishing she could see the sky. 

“If only it would rain,” Andy sighed, glancing at her. Sharon nodded her agreement and started toward her car, just eager to be in AC again. 

As soon as they emerged onto the top level of the parking garage, Sharon looked up to see the dark gray sky. She wrinkled her nose and slid her purse from her shoulder, her head shaking slowly.

“The sky is ready to just break. It’ll be a relief once it does rain,” she murmured, clicking the unlock button for her car and hearing it beep a few feet away. 

They started in that direction just as a bright flash broke across the sky. A loud, trembling roll of thunder followed and then the heavens opened. Sharon let out a gasp in surprise as the rain started pouring down, drenching her and Andy within moments. She hugged her purse to her chest to protect the files and they hurried into her car, sliding inside as quickly as possible. 

“Shit,” Andy huffed, laughing softly as he leaned his head back and she started the car. 

“No kidding.” She took her glasses off and tried to wipe them clean, groaning when her wet shirt only smeared the water across the lenses. “Do you have anything try?”

“Yeah, here.” He took her glasses and untucked his shirt so he could access the small, dry portion of his undershirt. He cleaned her lenses off and handed them back with a soft smile, watching as she slid them on and nodded slightly. “Looks like we got that shower too.”

It poured the entire drive home and was still pouring as they hurried into her condo and up the elevator. Thunder rolled every few minutes and lightning almost constantly lit up the dark condo. Sharon jumped a little with each initial crack of thunder and he saw how her hands were trembling a little as she turned on the entryway light.

“You’re not afraid of thunderstorms, are you?” He raised an eyebrow and watched as she dropped her purse on the table, her keys soon following. She stepped out of her squelching heels and shrugged out of her dripping blazer, leaving her in a nearly see-through white shirt. 

“Afraid? No. I just don’t like driving when it’s raining that hard.” She turned away quickly and Andy’s eyebrow arched up a little higher, not fully believing her answer. 

“Mhmm. People turn stupid when it rains in LA. I’ll go get some coffee started so you can change, okay?” He smiled at her and nudged her damp shoulder, his eyes falling to where he could see her bra through her shirt.

“Oh, shut up.” She nudged him back and flushed a little as she brushed her hair away from where it was sticking to her face. 

“I didn’t say anything,” he defended, his arm quickly wrapping around her side to tug her close. She gasped as her head rested against his shoulder and she looked up at him.

“Rusty could be home,” she murmured after a moment, her hand resting over his. 

“All the more reason why you should change.” He kissed her quickly and let her go, immediately moving toward the kitchen.

“Just don’t drip all over my floor!” she called as she made her way down the hallway. 

Rusty’s room was empty so she left her bedroom door open when she walked in, immediately dropping her clothes into a wet heap. She shivered and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off before she wrapped her hair up in it. She sighed and tugged on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, deciding to get as warm and comfortable as she could. She checked to make sure Andy had something he could change into before she walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath of the coffee filling the room.

The thunder and lightning and rain still continued as she accepted the steaming cup, her fingers curling around the ceramic for warmth. Andy gave her a once over and a quick kiss before he disappeared into the bedroom, leaving her to curl up on the sofa with her coffee.

The rain seemed to pound harder and Sharon glanced out her balcony window, brow furrowing. The thunder made it sound like her condo was about to come tumbling down around her and she tugged her legs closer. Maybe she didn’t like thunderstorms, so what?

“Sharon?”

She turned to find Andy’s face right by hers as thunder shook the complex and she tensed, her brows knitting together as her grip tightened around her mug.

“Damn it, Andy!” She closed her eyes and rubbed at the bridge of her nose beneath her glasses, her head shaking slowly. When she opened them, he was sitting beside her on the couch, staring ta her with a curious expression. 

“Does it really bother you?” he asked after a moment, leaning so his hand rested on the couch between them.

“Yes, it does. I’ve never liked the thunder,” she answered shortly, a scowl crossing her face. “Are you going to sit there and make fun of me like Jack did?”

Andy’s head tilted a little and he shifted so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and tug her against his side. “No, I’m not going to make fun of you,” he replied softly. “Nicole is afraid of thunderstorms too.” He paused a moment and his brow furrowed as he looked over at her. “She probably thinks I don’t remember this, but I do. 

“One night, when she was in high school—I think—it rained. I came home from the bar late that night and was sitting on the couch because the wife and I had fought earlier…” He stopped again and swallowed, his hold tightening on Sharon a little. “Nicole came out into the living room and even though I knew she was mad at me, she curled up with her head in my lap and said she couldn’t sleep with the thunder. A few minutes later, she was asleep. So I brought out her blankets and pillow and made her comfortable on the couch.”

Sharon shifted and looked up at him, curling up against his warm side and tucking her feet underneath herself. “Andy…”

“Point is, I’m not gonna make fun of you for not liking thunderstorms and I’m pissed that jackass would do that.” She snorted a little at his comment but decided to let it slide. “The thunder isn’t going to hurt you, and I’ll be right here. Do you want to lay down?”

She rested her head against his chest and a small smile crossed her lips. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Without another word, Andy stood and picked her up. She gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, shooting him a halfhearted glare. He ignored it and instead kissed her softly as he carried her into the bedroom and lowered her onto the bed, meticulously tucking the blankets around her body. She watched him and said nothing either, her mouth set in a small smile.

“What did I do to deserve you?” she asked after several minutes, after Andy had settled in the bed and wrapped his arms around her once more.

“Oh, no,” he hummed softly, “the question is what I did to deserve you.” And it was a question he struggled with each time he got to touch the incredible woman he shared a bed with, each time he saw her outside of work. 

Thunder rolled and she snuggled closer into his side, a soft breath escaping her. She sighed as it faded to silence, leaving only the pouring rain behind. Andy shifted so he could rub his hand along her back, rubbing until he felt the tension start to ease out of her body.

“I love you,” he murmured softly as her eyes fluttered closed behind her glasses. 

“I love you too, Andrew Flynn,” she whispered, her eyes suddenly opening to meet his dark ones. “I love you too.”


	19. S is for serene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a character study, fluff, than anything with actual plot.

Neither of them slept as often or as well as they should. It was the curse of working homicides which didn’t follow regular banking hours. Though they got to sleep through the night often enough, the all-nighters and late night awakenings were enough to exhaust them when they happened. Sharon, Andy noticed, seemed to push herself more than the rest of the team. He didn’t know if she was making up for her sudden arrival in Major Crimes—though it had been years now—or if that was just how she approached a homicide. Whatever the reason, he saw just how exhausted she was, especially now that they shared a bed. 

He had driven them home from the precinct, Sharon silent but awake beside him. When they reached the condo, she immediately showered and changed before she crawled into bed and curled up on her side. Sighing, Andy undressed and climbed in beside her, his arm settling around her waist.

“I wish you wouldn’t push yourself like this,” he whispered softly, but he could feel her breathing evening out and knew she was well on her way to falling asleep. “Rest, and I’ll make sure you sleep in tomorrow.”

He brushed her hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her shoulder when he felt she was completely asleep, amazed at how quickly to could fall unconscious. He wondered if it had something to do with being a mother because his ex-wife was the same way. He smiled fondly and leaned up on his elbow so he could watch her. 

In sleep, the lines of her face smoothed out and left her looking serene. There was none of the Wicked Witch in her and he got to see her raw beauty. Pushing 60 and she was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on. 

He smiled and reached out to gently trace her jawline, a small smile crossing his lips. Even relaxed at home she didn’t look this serene. She was always worrying about one thing or another, her lips either purse or her eyebrows moving. In sleep, he saw a side of Sharon not too many people had seen and he was honored that she trusted him with that—even if she didn’t fully realize it. 

Watching Sharon sleep had become one of his favorite past times, despite his own exhaustion. They were the hours when he could pretend they didn’t have rough pasts, that she didn’t have a messy divorce, and that he hadn’t thrown away his family for his addiction. 

Eventually, he would fall asleep with her in his arms. Sometimes she would wake during the night and shift closer, but usually she slept until early morning and would be awake and dressed by the time he got up. It’s the way their complicated lives wrapped around each other and intertwined and he wouldn’t ask for anything more. 

When Sharon awoke in the morning, always before Andy, she would remain curled in his arms for as long as she could. She curled onto her side and rested her head and hand on his chest, feeling for his heartbeat first before she shut her eyes again. After so many years of waking up alone in a large bed, she couldn’t describe how comforting it was to wake up with Andy by her side. 

Her fingers trailed along his chest, a part of her grateful that he preferred sleeping shirtless. Sometimes, she couldn’t help but draw comparisons between him and Jack. They were so different and she felt like she could curl up against Andy’s side so much easier, like his body was more welcoming. 

Her eyes would roam his slightly blurry face, her fingers trailing up to trace his serene face. He lost a few years while he slept and he always seemed to have a small smile on his lips, as if he couldn’t be happier. It was different from his usual cocky grin, but Sharon wasn’t sure which she preferred more. They were both sides of the incredible man she shared her bed with and she loved all of him.

He would stir sometimes and his hold on her would tighten. Sometimes he fell back asleep and sometimes he would rouse for the day and kiss her softly, their hands slowly roaming over each other’s well-mapped-out bodies. She wouldn’t have asked for anything more.


	20. T is for towel

The house was quiet and Rusty was completely stretched out on the couch with some old western film playing on the TV. He had a textbook on his lap but had stopped reading it a while ago, but a part of him listened to the sound of Sharon in the shower so he would know when to start reading again. He sighed and shifted his position just as someone knocked on the door. Huffing, he waited a moment to see if Sharon would magically emerge from the shower before he got up and padded his way over to the entryway. 

He hesitated a moment before he opened the door, surprised to see Flynn standing there with a small bouquet of flowers. He knew the two had a date—gag—but he hadn’t wanted to see or hear any of it. He gave the lieutenant a once-over and stepped out of the doorway.

“You’re early; she’s still getting ready,” he commented as he shut the door behind the older man and let out a breath.

“Yeah, sorry. Hope that’s not a problem?” Andy shifted his weight and adjusted his grip on the flower stems as he looked at Rusty. 

“I’ve got homework, so do what you want. I can let her know you’re here, though.” He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Andy nodded slightly. “Be right back.”

He had heard the shower shut off just after he let Andy inside and hoped it wouldn’t take Sharon much longer to get ready. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Andy, he just didn’t like them in this context. It was just him and Sharon, with Ricky and Emily occasionally. Andy was just Andy. 

The teen barely made it a few steps away from the living room when he heard soft footsteps coming toward him. He looked up and stopped short when he saw Sharon standing in the hallway with a large blue towel wrapped around herself. Her damp hair clung to her face and she wrinkled her nose.

“I can’t find my glasses,” she sighed, her head shaking slightly as she briefly pinched the bridge of her nose. “I thought I left them—what?” She caught sight of Rusty’s expression and her head tilted a little. 

“Andy’s here,” Rusty managed, jerking his head back toward the living room, “and your glasses are by the coffeepot.”

Sharon’s expression quickly fell blank and she tangled her hand in the towel to ensure it stayed up. “What? Andy?” 

“Sorry, I’m early…” Sharon looked up just as Andy came into the hallway and she felt her heart jump into her throat. “Shit, Sharon! Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m, shit. Okay.” He quickly turned around and Sharon tightened the towel as she sagged against the wall.

“No, not your fault. I.. God, okay.” She took a deep breath and straightened up, her gaze moving quickly from Andy’s back to Rusty’s shocked expression. “Grab my glasses. Quickly. Please.” 

She hurried into her bedroom without hesitation, the door shutting a little harder than she intended behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her head in her hand, the towel slipping down around her waist. She ignored it, focused instead on the heat flaring up her neck and face. 

She replaced her towel and stood up long enough to grab her glasses from Rusty, sighing in relief when she slipped them onto her face. Once the door was shut again, she dried off the rest of her body and wrapped her hair up in the towel, quickly slipping into the dress she had set aside for today. She wasn’t sure how she was going to face either her son or her lieutenant, but she knew she couldn’t hide in her room all night—she had been looking forward to this date. 

It didn’t take her long to finish getting ready and she silently returned to the living room in search of her shoes. She saw Rusty reading on the couch and hesitated before she walked in further and found Andy hunched in the chair. She watched them for a moment before she cleared her throat and they looked up.

“Sorry it took me so long…” She cleared her throat again and stepped into her heels, rolling her ankles a little to get them settled against her feet. “I’m ready, if we’re still going.”

Andy looked up and his eyes shamelessly roamed over her body, lingering on her exposed legs until they reached the black pumps. He grinned and met her gaze as he stood up, absently adjusting his suspenders beneath his jacket.

“I had to fight for these reservations, we’re going.” He looked her over again as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on, adjusting the collar before she reached for her purse.

“Let’s go then.” She smiled and glanced at Rusty who was too focused on his textbook again. “I won’t be gone long, Rusty. Are you sure you don’t mind handling dinner yourself?”

Rusty huffed and looked up after a moment. “I’m fine, Sharon. Go out for once this week.” He rolled his eyes and sat up, his head shaking slowly.

“Fine, fine. I’m going!” She laughed and reached for Andy’s hand, their fingers tangling together. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Sharon. Bye!” Rusty waved and watched as the two cops walked from the room, the door clicking firmly shut behind them.

Andy squeezed her hand as they started down the hallway, neither in much of a hurry. He occasionally glanced at her as they neared the elevator, watching the small smile that played at the corner of her lips. Neither said anything until they entered the elevator and she pushed the button for the parking garage before leaning back against the wall.

“Do you always walk around in a towel?” His eyebrow shot up and she looked at him after a moment.

“What?”

“Do you normally walk around your condo in just a towel?” he repeated, his eyes falling to her bare legs yet again. This woman was going to be the death of him someday soon.

“No, I…” She cleared her throat and the flush returned to her revealed neck and cheeks. The dress she wore was more revealing than something she’d wear to work and he appreciated the view it gave him. “I dropped my ring and I couldn’t find it. It was my grandmother’s and I needed to find it.” She shook her head and fiddled with the simple ruby ring on her right hand. 

“So you went searching for your glasses, not expecting me.” He couldn’t help but grin and she shoved him gently. “Hey, it’s my fault for being early.”

“I’m more concerned about Rusty than you,” she huffed, her blush darkening a little. “I know you liked what you saw.”

“Of course I did.” Andy wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her against his side, his eyes flicking to the floor number. “You look stunning.”

The elevator squeaked to a stop and the doors opened to the dim lighting of the parking garage. Sighing, Sharon slipped her hand back into Andy’s and led him toward his car, her blush and smile lingering.


	21. U is for unmarried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is NSFW.

He was content to wait. He respected her decision, admired it, and he was content to wait. When the news came and the judge declared her marriage over, he felt his heart jump into his throat. After so many months and she could finally be his. 

To spare Rusty, they had agreed to meet at his apartment. It was dark by the time she knocked on his door, the front step lit by the florescent lightbulb by his door. When he glanced through the peephole, he found himself distracted by the low cut of her dress—she had changed since work. He managed to drag himself away and open the door, a smile crossing his face as she looked up.

“I was worried you weren’t going to answer,” she murmured, her eyebrow shooting up. She smiled and stepped into the house.

“Sorry.” He shrugged a little and shut the door behind her. “You’re still going by Raydor?”

She huffed softly and stepped out of her heels, putting her several inches below. “Too much paperwork if I go back to my maiden name,” she sighed. “As of today, I’m officially unmarried and single.”

Andy bent down and kissed her softly. “You may be unmarried, but I wouldn’t consider yourself single.” She hummed against his lips and rested her hand on his chest, her fingers lightly tangling in the fabric. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Would I be here otherwise?” She ran her free hand up his arm until she could rest it on his neck, gently tugging him down into another kiss. 

“Bedroom?” He rested a hand on her hip and pulled her against him, a soft moan slipping from her lips.

“Lead the way.”

He reluctantly stepped back and took a deep breath as he tangled their fingers together and tugged her down the hall to his dark bedroom. Neither bothered to turn on the lights and he fumbled with the zipper on her dress, his fingers finally closing around the warm metal so he could tug it down. Her dress slipped off as the zipper moved until it was a pile at her feet. 

“Andy…” She groaned softly and slipped her hands under his shirt, her fingers spreading out across his skin. 

He hummed in response and dropped his hands from her bra to tug his shirt over his head. She hummed softly and stepped close to him, her lips finding his in the darkness. As they kissed, he pushed down her panties down and stroked his thumb along her hip. She unhooked her bra and dropped it before he pushed his pants and boxers aside, immediately tugging her down to his bed.

She groaned in surprise as he rolled on top, planting one hand on either side of her head to push himself up. Their hips brushed and she gasped, her head tilting back. Grinning, he kissed down the exposed skin, careful not to make any marks until he reached the top of her breasts. She moaned and shifted beneath him, one hand tangling in the sheets as her other tugged his head up for a deep kiss. 

“God, your mouth,” she moaned, her body tensing in anticipation as he trailed his fingers over her pale skin until he reached the apex of her legs. “Andy…”

He nipped at her lower lip and eased a finger inside her, feeling her walls flutter gently. He hummed and adjusted his position so he could hold her leg aside with his other hand, slowly moving his finger in and out. She gave a sharp cry as he added a second finger and he paused a moment before he started scissoring and spread them to stretch her.

She stammered his name and he trailed kisses along her stomach, tracing her belly button and C-section scar with the tip of his tongue. His fingers continued moving within her until she relaxed enough for him to add a third. Her hips started rocking off the bed, pushing against his fingers and shuddering as he brushed his thumb across her sensitive nub.

“Ready?” he asked, breathless from watching her shift and writhe beneath him.

Her mouth was parted open but she managed nothing more than a moan as he slipped his fingers from her body and gave himself a few quick strokes. She propped herself up on her elbows a little to watch as he spread her legs apart more and settled between them.

“God, you’re amazing,” he whispered, his fingers lightly trailing along her stomach again. She shivered and her breathing hitched, watching him now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

“Don’t make me beg,” she whispered in response.

Andy let out a hum and positioned himself at her entrance, carefully inching his hips forward. She shifted beneath him and his hand came to rest on her hip as he bottomed out, his fingers lightly digging in. He waited, their hips pressed together, knowing it had been a while for both of them.

Finally, just as he thought he would implode if he didn’t move, she nodded quickly and pushed back against him. She moaned lowly as he withdrew and then pushed back in, struggling to maintain control of himself. After a few slow thrusts, he had a steady rhythm set up and the sound of their bodies connecting joined the sounds of their moans and pants.

“Oh, God. Sharon,” he panted into her ear. He nibbled on the lobe and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just behind it, his hands tugging her hips up a little to adjust their position.

“Andy,” she panted in response, her body shuddering beneath his as she tried to push back.

He tightened his hold on her to keep her in place and rocked his hips harder, hearing her moans rise up in octaves. He grunted and kept hitting the same spot, Sharon dissolving into incoherent moans within moments. Her arm reached up over her head and she arched her back, her position leaving her chest completely vulnerable to him. He took advantage, his tongue reaching out to trace her nipple and flick over it as her moans started increasing in volume.

It didn’t take many more thrusts before she was clenching around him, panting and gasping as pleasure washed over her. Seeing her out of control tugged Andy after her and he emptied inside her with loud moans of his own, her body’s aftershocks triggering his own.

It took a few moments before it passed and he felt himself start to soften. She remained where she was as he collapsed beside her, immediately tugging her into his arms so he could kiss her cheek and nose along her neck. She hummed weakly and curled closer to his warmth, a shiver running through her as he rested his hand on her stomach.

“Christ, Andy,” she huffed, breathless with a lazy grin spreading across her features. “I’d expect that to be followed up with an incredible shower, but I don’t think I can move.”

Andy chuckled and she rested her head against his chest, listening to the hammering of his heart that mimicked her own. “What about a bath instead? I can carry you?”

Her hand found its way to his chest and she absently tapped out a rhythm, her head shaking a little. “No, we need a shower. Just… in a minute, yeah?”

“Or twenty.” He grinned and kissed her head, managing to take a deep breath as his eyes sank closed. “Was that worth the wait?”

“Yes,” she answered softly. “Unmarried, but not single and alone.” She fell silent for a moment and he wondered if she had drifted off. “Thank you for waiting, Andy.”

“It was worth the wait.”


	22. V is for Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by an anon on Tumblr.

Sharon let out a soft groan and blinked her eyes open, attempting to focus on the speckled-tiled ceiling above her. She shifted, her head crying out at the rustle of the sheets against her body. She draped her arm over her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, holding it in her lungs before she let it fissile out through her mouth. Her stomach rolled and she carefully sat up, her hand shooting up to grip her head. 

She heard a groan behind her and carefully turned to see Andy curled up on his side, his fingers tightly tangled in the sheets by her leg. He groaned again and she furrowed her brow a little as she eased to the edge of the bed.

“Don’t move,” he mumbled. 

Sharon grunted softly in response, somehow managing to push herself to her feet. She wobbled and her stomach rolled dangerously; she squinted in the dim light as she made her way along the bed to the bathroom. She made it just in time, her knees hitting the cold tile just as the contents of her stomach emptied themselves in the toilet.

“God,” she mumbled, letting her head rest against the cool porcelain. It helped her head a little, even if it did nothing for her stomach. 

“Sharon?” She heard his footsteps approaching the bathroom and felt his hand pulling her hair back before she managed to lift her head to look at him. “Hey, you okay?”

“Water, please?” She grimaced and rubbed at her eyes, letting out a relieved breath when Andy moved to the sink. She heard him fill a cup with water and then he offered it to her, kneeling down by her side. “Thank you...” 

She swallowed and sipped at the water, swishing it in her mouth before she spit it into the toilet. She rinsed her mouth with half of the water before she flushed and drank the rest of the water, her eyes sliding closed. She felt Andy’s fingers running through her hair and she sighed softly.

“You okay?” His voice was soft and she leaned against him, his arm sliding around her waist.

“My stomach and head are at war with each other,” she mumbled. “How do people do this?”

Andy let out a quiet laugh and she shot him a less-than-halfhearted glare. “It’s how people become alcoholics. They drink, then drink to forget the hangover.”  
“I don’t want anything for another year.” She swallowed and shakily pushed herself to her feet. “Why did you let me drink?”

He raised an eyebrow and his arm tightened as he helped her find her balance. “You said you wanted to enjoy yourself and just to make sure you didn’t do anything you’d regret.”  
“I regret this.” She clung to his arm and they slowly made their way back to the bed where she collapsed under the covers and tugged them up to her chest. “Is there anything else I need to know about?”

He settled on the bed beside her, propped against the headboard with his legs stretched out before him. Sharon shifted a little closer until her head rested in his lap, her bare arm settling across his bare legs. His hand settled on her back, fingers absently rubbing and massaging.

“Elvis married us early this morning. I have to admit, you looked absolutely stunning. A little drunk, but as beautiful as ever.” He grinned and she sat up far faster than she should have, her head and vision swimming dangerously.

“We... I... God,” she stammered, torn between being unable to walk and needing the toilet again.

“Kidding. Oh, god. I’m kidding.” He tried to backtrack, gently tugging her against his chest to get her to relax again. “We didn’t get married. You didn’t do anything other than drink, I promise.”

“Jerk,” she mumbled, her forehead settling against his warm neck. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a soft groan. “Be nice and find me some Advil?”

“I’d have to move,” he warned and she mumbled in discontent. “Why don’t you get some sleep and you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“Why do I have a feeling you told me that before I passed out this morning?” She huffed and looked up at him, her hands pushing her hair out of her face.

“Because I did.” He kissed her forehead and she managed a slight smile. “We don’t have to leave until tomorrow afternoon, so you have plenty of time to rest and get rid of your hangover.”

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?” She shifted so she could rest her palm on his thigh, her finger slipping beneath his boxers. He merely raised an eyebrow and watched her at first.

“For the most part...” He finally murmured, his legs spreading open a bit. She trailed a finger a little higher and blinked up at him. “I thought your head hurt.”  
“You’re distracting...” She took a deep breath and tugged the blankets closer, her eyes sliding closed after a moment.

“Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and she smiled. “Depending on how you feel, I still owe you a birthday dinner too.” She mumbled something incoherent and he carefully adjusted them so she was more comfortable. “Happy birthday, Sharon.”  
He looked down at her and found she had drifted off to sleep, a small smile resting on her lipstick-smeared lips. She was hungover and sleep tousled, but he still found her beautiful as she slept in his arms. 

“I hope not all of this will stay in Vegas,” he added softly. He hadn’t taken advantage of her, not when she was drunk and having a great time. He just wondered if she’d be as interested when she was sober.


	23. W as in Wicked Witch

Major Crimes had solved dozens of murders in the time since Sharon first started working with them--or against them in their original opinions. Since she had taken over the department and developed relationships with the lieutenants and detectives, things had drastically changed. 

When she walked into the office, the decorations and drawings on the whiteboard immediately drew her attention. She adjusted her hold on her purse so she could cross her arms, her eyebrow arching up. 

"Ha ha, very funny," she murmured, her eyes scanning her team. Andy grinned at her, Provenza acted indifferent, Amy beamed happily, Julio and Tao smiled. She shook her head and gestured to the whiteboard. "Whose idea was that?"

"Buzz brought in the balloons, Tao did the writing," Andy paused and she gave him a pointed look, "and Provenza helped me with the drawing."

"Hey, now!" Provenza defended instantly, and Andy laughed. 

She turned her gaze back to the board, a smile crossing her lips. 'Happy Birthday, Captain!' was written in large letters with drawings of confetti and party hats decorating the empty space. Off to the side was a little stick figure with a hat and a broom. It was the same drawing she had seen when she was still a part of FID, but this time it made her smile and roll her eyes. 

"It's not every day FID's Wicked Witch turns--"

"Andy!"

"Sorry, sorry." He grinned again and held his hands up, not looking the least bit remorseful. 

"You didn't have to do this," she told her team, unable to hold back her smile as she looked at them. 

"We know your sense of occasion and Lieutenant Flynn insisted we do something for your birthday," Amy explained and Sharon smiled more. 

"I really appreciate it. Thank you, everyone." She shook her head and looked at the board once more, laughing softly. 

"Wait, ma'am, there's more," Julio said; she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's a birthday without cake?"

She looked up and Buzz carried in a small chocolate cake. "We know you don't do sugar like Chief Johnson did, but we hoped you'd make an exception for today," he explained as he set the cake on Andy's desk. 

"I think I can make an exception," she laughed, smiling at Andy as he came to stand beside her. 

"And tonight, I've got a nice dinner planned for you," he told her softly. She smiled more and absently fixed his tie; he smiled in return and nudged her to take Buzz's offered slice of cake. 

"Happy birthday, Captain," Buzz told her and she smiled. 

"Happy birthday!" The rest of the team chimed in as they received their slices. 

Sharon leaned against her boyfriend and laughed as she took a bite of cake, a smile permanently settling on her features. Her gaze landed on the wicked witch drawing again and she rolled her eyes. She made a mental note to make sure Andy paid for that comment later. 

After they had finished their celebrations and wrapped up the paperwork for their last case, Andy guided Sharon downstairs to his car. She smiled at him and he grinned back as he climbed into the car and drove them to Serve for dinner. 

"How does it feel to be another year older?" He teased as they sat down at their table. 

"I'm going to enjoy this year while I have it," she answered. "I have 364 days left of my 50s."

He laughed and took her hand on the table, gently lacing their fingers together. "Oh, come on. 60 isn't that bad. And I've been here for almost three years."

"I think Provenza would argue something different." She laughed and took a sip of her wine, her eyes sparkling happily. 

"Well, you don't look a day over twenty, sweetheart." His grin widened briefly and she spluttered on her wine. 

"Now you're just sucking up." She set her glass down and he squeezed her hand. 

"It's your birthday, of course I am." He chuckled and watched her, his thumb stroking over her knuckles. "Did you enjoy the decorations at work?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. That were fantastic." She smirked and he raised an eyebrow briefly. "I think my favorite part was that little... wicked witch drawing."

"Was it now?" He felt her legs stretch out beneath the table, her heels brushing against his shoes. 

"Oh, yes. I'm surprised there wasn't a drawing of a little ice queen too." She was still smirking at him and he knew something was up. 

"It was just a last minute addition," he replied slowly. "Provenza suggested it, actually." 

"I'm sure he did." She tilted her head and watched him. "You know, I've been thinking." He stared at her, more than a little trepidation settling in his gut. "You and Provenza are getting up there in years..." Her smirk remained in place. "I'd hate for something to happen to either of you in the field. For your safety, I think a few weeks of desk duty would be recommended."

"Desk duty?" He repeated. "Sharon, I don't think that's necessary."

"No?"

"Not at all. I think Provenza's still at the office. I'll call and have him erase that drawing. Replace it with a caring note or something." He desperately tried to backtrack because he know she didn't threaten lightly. 

"Oh, now that's not necessary." She squeezed his hand and leaned closer. "Don't tell the team my age or I will."

"Yes, ma'am," he said immediately. 

Her smirk faded into a warm smile and he pressed a kiss to her hand. "Other than that, I thoroughly enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to dinner."

"I'm glad. You deserve it, you know." He smiled as she flushed, her eyes dropping to the menu on the table. "You do."

"Thank you, Andy." She looked up at him briefly and he was struck by just how beautiful she looked.

The soft lighting of the restaurant lit up her face and the thin frames of her glasses cast slight shadows that caused her eyes to pop out vividly green. He smiled and realized he was staring, but he didn't look away. 

"You're beautiful, he finally said. 

"You're still sucking up."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's not the truth."

Her flush darkened and she tightened her fingers around his. He smiled and continued watching her, amazed that he had such an incredible woman in his life. 

"What are you going to order?" He asked softly after a moment. 

"Mhmm, the salmon. I think. Or just the salad," she answered absently, her eyes roaming over the menu. 

"Get the salmon," he encouraged and she looked up at him. "It's your birthday, cmon."

She smiled after a moment and nodded. "Salmon it is."

"And happy birthday, Sharon."


	24. X is for x-ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for angsty smut, so here you go. NSFW.

He had noticed how off she seemed for the past few weeks, tired and withdrawn. It never interfered with her duties, but he saw how exhausted and defeated she looked when she would retreat into her office and thought no one was looking. He was concerned, but she never lingered long enough for him to talk to her and she found some excuse for any offered date. 

As the weeks turned into two months, he decided that he was tired of her pushing him away. If she was struggling, he wanted to help. Not only as her lieutenant, but also as her friend and old-fashioned boyfriend. He cared and he wanted her to know that.

She hadn’t been at work—part of why he decided it was time to talk to her—but he knew she would be home. Just because she wasn’t communicating with him didn’t mean that Rusty was silent too. He picked up a light dinner from her favorite restaurant on his way to her condo and was relieved when she actually answered the door. 

“Andy.” She seemed surprised to see him and he noticed just how much more tired she looked without makeup and her glasses. She seemed so thin too, and he felt his concern increase tenfold. “I… What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t at work and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He shrugged and held up the bag of food. “I brought dinner.”

“Oh. You didn’t have to do that.” Her voice was soft, but she stepped back from the door and he walked inside. 

The lights were dimmed, like she hadn’t been awake and his brow furrowed. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

She shook her head and offered him a weak smile. “I was reading in bed,” she admitted. She led the way into the dining room and he watched as a slightly trembling hand flicked the lights on. 

He bit his tongue, not wanting to scare her off with his questions yet. He spread the food out on the table and she sat across from him, spinning her fork in her fingers over her salad. He took a small bite from his own veggie burger and set it back in the carton, folding his hands so he could lean forward and look at her. 

“You weren’t at work today,” he repeated, his voice gentle, “and you’ve had a rough few months. Is everything okay?” He watched as the wall went up over her expression and her eyes and he sighed softly. “Sharon, please stop pushing me away. If something is wrong, I want to know. I want to help.” 

“I’m fine, Andy.” She barely got the words out before his voice interrupted her.

“You’re not fine, honey. Do you think I haven’t seen you the past two months? I’ve seen how tired and drawn you look. And you’re so thin and shaky. Please tell me what’s going on.” He was begging, truly worried that something was wrong with her. 

“I… I really am fine. Now I am,” she said quietly, her gaze dropping to her untouched salad before she looked up at him again. 

“Now?” he repeated, his brow furrowing deeply. He reached across the table and gently took his hand, lacing his fingers with her thin ones.

“I…” She shook her head a little and set her fork down. “Only Rusty and my kids know,” she finally continued. “I didn’t want to worry anyone else until we knew for sure.”

The more she spoke, the more his worry grew, settling deep in his stomach and making him feel sick. “Know about what?” he managed to ask.

“A few months ago, I found… a few lumps. They didn’t concern me at first, but I started feeling tired and so I had them checked out.” Her voice was still quiet as she spoke and he saw how her eyes looked distant. “It runs in my family and my doctor told me years ago not to be surprised if…” Her voice broke and her eyes closed, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

“Oh, Sharon.” He quickly moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her. 

She rested her head against his shoulder and he gently squeezed her hand while he soothingly rubbed her back. She was silent for several moments and he heard how shaky her breathing was while she fought for control.

“They did their tests… x-rays and the mammograms… blood tests and I don’t know what else,” she sighed, her eyes sliding closed. “I’ve been waiting on the results and they… I got them today.”

The sick feeling in Andy’s stomach worsened, but he held her close and pressed a kiss to her head. “What’s the diagnosis?”

“Benign,” she finally whispered. “T-They’re not cancerous. I can… I’m having surgery this weekend to remove them, but they’re not cancerous.” The relief in her voice was obvious and he gently tilted her head up to meet her gaze. More tears slipped down her cheeks and left her eyes rimmed with red, watery green meeting his dark brown.

“You didn’t have to do this alone,” he murmured. “Sharon, I care about you and what happens to you. If I can help, even if it’s just moral support, then I want to.” He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close, pressing another kiss to her head. “I’ve been so worried about you. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. I just… I was so scared and I didn’t know how to…”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay,” he gently soothed her. 

He felt her body shudder and he glanced at their food on the table. He had lost his appetite and it didn’t seem like Sharon had much of one either. He let out a breath and stood, gently picking her up from her chair. She looked up at him in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead and carried her into her bedroom. 

The blankets were drawn back and the lights were on, her glasses and book resting on the other side of the bed. He settled her in beneath the blankets and drew them over her; she moved her glasses and book to the nightstand and he climbed into bed beside her.

“Get some rest,” he told her softly, his hand finding hers under the blankets and squeezing.

She didn’t argue and instead turned the lights off. She settled on her side with her back to him and he gently pulled her against his chest, his arm moving around her waist. Her body relaxed back into him and he kissed her shoulder, listening to her until he was sure she was finally asleep.

His thoughts kept him awake, the knowledge that he could have lost her without knowing why. It tugged at his heart and it made him feel sick until he told himself that she was okay and that she was in his arms again. He held her a little closer, needing the physical reminder. 

After a few hours, he woke from a light doze to her shifting in his arms. She moved on top of him, bracing herself on her elbows as she kissed his chest. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at her, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

“Sharon?” he murmured, feeling her hands move up his thighs and then across his stomach.

She was silent for a moment. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us.”

He moved his hand to cup her cheek and she looked at him, barely able to make out his face in the dim light. He looked at her, his thumb stroking her cheek, before he carefully rolled them over again.

She ran her hand up his chest and pushed his shirt up until she could tug it off. He tossed it aside and cupped her breasts over her sleep shirt, his thumbs stroking over her erect but covered nipples. 

“Andy,” she gasped softly, her head falling back against the pillows as he repeated the motions of his hands. 

Her legs fell open more and he settled between them, moving his hands down her body until he reached the waistband of her bottoms. He pushed them down with her panties and let them fall to the floor before he moved back to her waist. He tried not to notice how much thinner she looked as he moved his fingers across her thighs to her entrance; he told himself she was okay, that she was healthy and okay and he’d help her regain her physical strength again. 

He slipped a fingers between her folds, surprised to feel how aroused she already was. He added a second finger after a few thrusts and she keened softly beneath him, her soft pants filling the room. 

He kissed her stomach and moved his fingers within her, feeling the rippling of her muscles beneath her skin. He couldn’t help a small smile as he watched her, seeing a healthy flush cover her heated skin as he gently moved his fingers.

“Andy, god,” she gasped, her body clenching around his fingers in her first orgasm. “Oh my god.”

He worked her through it, her soft moans and pants making him smile. It had been two months of no sex for the both of them and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on. 

While she was recovering, he removed his fingers and positioned himself over her, his fingers dancing up her sides. She shivered beneath him and let out a long moan as he eased his hips forward and pushed into her. Her hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder, nails lightly digging in as she held him.

“Sharon,” he gasped, panting against her lips as he waited for her to adjust to him. 

She kissed him, her other hand resting on his head to hold him close. He started moving, easing his hips back and then pushing forward once more. He felt emotion well up in him at how close he could have come to losing this and he held her close.

The tone of her voice softened and her moans remained quiet as he pushed into her, his hands moving under her shirt to caress her breasts. He groaned and pushed a little harder, still mindful of how fragile she felt beneath him. Her moans slowly encouraged him, growing a little louder as she peaked with her second orgasm.

She clung to him as she rode out the aftershocks and within a few thrusts, he followed her. It left them both breathless and she shivered as he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her. She rolled into his open arms and he settled on his back, her head resting against his chest as she panted for breath.

“I’m okay,” she finally whispered, her eyes closing. “I’m okay, Andy.”

“I know,” he replied, his fingers brushing through her hair. It was more of an effort to calm himself. “I just can’t believe… You went through that by yourself, honey, and I did… nothing.”

“Andy, no. I didn’t let you do anything.” She shifted to look up at him, her arm draping over his chest. “I’m sorry I pushed you away, but I’m okay. After the surgery, I’ll start gaining the weight back and I won’t be as tired. I’m okay.”

He nodded a little and kissed her softly, his arm tightening around her waist. The knowledge still weighed heavily on his mind, but the weight and warmth of her in his arms was enough of a distraction, even as he watched her drift back to sleep.


	25. Y is for yawn

Neither planned to fall asleep on her couch, but the length of their case and the number of late nights they both had lulled them to sleep as soon as they had something mildly comfortable beneath them. She rested against him and his arm gently held her close as they slept, his head falling back against the couch as he snored softly.

He woke first and shifted his arm around her; she settled into his side more, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled down at her just before a loud yawn fell from his lips. He glanced at his watch to see it was just before midnight and he yawned again. She stirred in his arms and looked up at him, sleepy green eyes meeting his own.

“Tired?” she asked softly, her face softened by her worn down makeup and absent glasses.

“Only as tired as you are,” he murmured in response, his smile widening briefly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s been a long few days.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, a smile forming on her own lips. 

“Yeah,” he agreed softly. “I should head home so you can get some rest.” He unwrapped his arm from around her and moved to stand up, but she looked at him and gently grabbed his arm.

“You shouldn’t drive home this late. You’re tired,” she said after a moment of hesitation.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that long of a drive.” He shrugged and moved to the edge of the couch, but she still didn’t let go of his arm.

“I’d feel better if you stayed here tonight. We have tomorrow off and I really don’t mind. Rusty won’t mind either.” She looked up at him and slowly let go of his arm. “I have room,” she added.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” he finally asked, watching her closely. He had grown used to Sharon’s condo as home when he stayed after his injury, but he had stayed in Rusty’s room or the couch. 

“I don’t,” she confirmed softly. “Let’s get some sleep.” He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and led him back to her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind them. “I think I have something you can sleep in.”

She disappeared into her closet and emerged in her own pajamas, a bundle of fabric in her hand. She offered it to him and he took it with a small smile, his head shaking a little.

“I’ve been looking for this shirt.”

“You left it here and I keep forgetting to give it back.” She smiled apologetically and ran her fingers through her hair. “You’re welcome to the bathroom—you know where everything is.”

“Do you want to use it first?” He gestured to her bathroom with his free hand and she shook her head.

“Go ahead. It’ll take me longer and I don’t want you to have to wait.” She turned to pull back the duvet on the bed and he nodded before retreating into the bathroom. 

Before long, they were both settled in bed with the lights off. He was mindful of how much space her took up, but Sharon slowly shifted to the middle of the bed and then on to his side. He looked at her in the darkness, making out the outside of her head, shoulders, and side.

“Sharon?” he asked softly.

She stopped moving immediately and looked up at him, biting at her lower lip. “I’m just… getting comfortable,” she explained slowly, her voice as soft as his.

He watched her for a moment and then opened his arm in a silent invitation. He felt her watching him for several moments until she shifted into his arms. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and she settled against his chest, absently adjusting the blankets so they were both still tucked in.

“Comfortable?” he murmured, his head resting near her hair. He resisted the urge to press a kiss there.

She nodded and rolled over so her back was spooned against his chest, his arm still gently around her waist. He felt her body relax against him and he gave in, pressing a firm kiss to first her hair and then her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Andy,” she told him softly.

He smiled and allowed himself to relax into the bed. “Goodnight,” he murmured, the scent of her shampoo filling his senses. 

It didn’t take either of them long to fall back asleep.


	26. Z is for zoo

A small smile graced Sharon’s lips as she walked beside Andy, their hands intertwined beside them. Her eyes focused on the two boys swerving in front of them, laughing and swinging their stuffed tigers around. After nearly running into two women, the boys darted back to their grandfather.

“Grandpa Andy!” His elder grandson grinned up at him and then eagerly pointed at the giraffes just ahead of them. “Can we feed them? Please?” 

Tommy grinned and his younger brother soon joined in with the pleading, their small hands gripping their tigers tightly at the tails. Andy laughed and looked at Sharon who shrugged and squeezed his hand.

“I could feed a giraffe,” she said, her words almost lost in the boys’ sudden cheering.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Tommy reached for Andy’s hand while Harry grabbed Sharon, the boys tugging them toward the stairs that led to the viewing platform.

With a laugh, the adults followed the eager children until they reached the top. Sharon searched through her purse for some quarters and handed them to the boys in exchange for their tigers; Andy helped them with the machine and scoop the food into their hands and watched as they stepped up to the edge. 

“Giraffe-y,” Harry cooed, reaching out for the closest creature. “Hungry? I have food. Come here, giraffe-y.” He looked over his shoulder at Andy. “What’s his name?”

Andy shrugged and peered at the sign hanging above them with more information about the few giraffes in the pen. “It doesn’t say,” he answered after a moment.

“Why don’t you give him a name?” Sharon suggested, a smile still tugging her lips.

Harry smiled widely. “I’m gonna call him Patches!” He pressed against the railing and held his hand over the edge, watching the giraffe intently. 

Tommy stood beside him in the same position, but his eyes were on a different giraffe. “That one is gonna be…. Tower. He’s tall like a tower.”

“I like those names. Patches and Tower.” Sharon laughed softly and leaned against Andy as they watched, his arm gently wrapping around her waist.

With the boys distracted, he took the opportunity to kiss her cheek. “Thank you for bringing them to the zoo with me,” he murmured. 

She tilted her head to look at him and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to his lips. “Thank you for inviting me. I haven’t been to the zoo in ages.” She adjusted her grip on the boys’ stuffed animals so she could wrap her arm around Andy.

“You’re having fun?” He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, a teasing grin resting on his features.

“I am, Andy.” She rolled her eyes and glanced at the boys. The giraffes had stepped closer and the boys were trying to get as close as possible. “Harry, be careful,” she called when she saw the boy start to climb on the railing. He immediately backed down.

“They really like you, you know. When I offered to take them this weekend, they asked if you would be there before they agreed to come over.” He shook his head and held her a little closer as they watched his grandsons.

“I’m rather fond of them too. But if they start calling me ‘Grandma Sharon,’ we might have to reconsider,” she teased.

“Sharon! Look!” Harry giggled and she watched as the giraffe’s tongue grabbed the food from the boy’s hand and then licked over it in search for more. “It tickles!” he giggled.

Tommy let out a slight yelp as the other giraffe finally ate the food from his hand and he scurried back to his grandfather’s side, his clean hand reaching out for his tiger. “I felt it’s tongue!” he cried, his nose wrinkling up as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

“Go wash your hands in that sink and you’ll get your tigers back,” Sharon told them gently, but she smiled sympathetically at Tommy’s reaction.

“Did you want to feed them?” Andy asked her, slipping two more quarters from his pocket. 

She shrugged. “Why not?”

The boys returned with clean hands and Sharon handed their tigers to them while Andy retrieved another handful of food. He dropped some of it into Sharon’s hand and they walked to the railing, the boys standing behind them.

The giraffes approached quicker this time, the one Harry named Patches quickly eating both handfuls of food. A surprised giggle fell from Sharon’s lips at the feeling and Andy grinned at her.

“It does feel odd,” she told Tommy, looking down at him and laughing again. 

“See!” He laughed too and hugged his tiger close while Sharon and Andy washed their hands. “Can we go look at the monkeys now?”

“Let’s keep walking down this way first. I promise we’ll get to the monkeys soon,” Andy suggested. 

Tommy pouted a little, but perked up as soon as Sharon offered her hand to him. “I think I saw the zebras not too far away,” she told him.

“Zebras? Yay!” Tommy smiled and she returned it, giving his hand a soft squeeze. “Let’s go, Sharon!”

She glanced at Andy and offered her free hand to him, Harry holding on to his other one. Forming a little chain, they made their way away from the giraffe exhibit and started down the path toward the zebras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are... The end. Thank you for this smutty, angsty, and fluffy journey. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Now on to my other unfinished fics.


End file.
